DOLL
by Lenovo Axioo
Summary: Keinginanmu adalah perintah untuku, aku adalah apapun yang kau inginkan. Update!. Bagi pembaca LN kalian akan merasakan nostalgia, dan bagi yang belum tahu. Saya jamin kalau fic ini lain dari yang lain. NonMainstream!
1. Prolog

Tahu tidak? Di dunia ini ada yang lebih menyebalkan dari jalan macet atau ngantri tapi doserobot orang. Dalam kasusku, hal itu adalah ketika seorang gadis jatuh di beranda kamarku lalu bilang.

"Namaku Hinata, aku datang dari masa depan untuk melindungmu."

Seperti itu.

Hal itu terjadi dua minggu yang lalu. Dan, sejak dua minggu yang lalu pula orang yang kusebut di atas mulai menghuni kamarku seakan hal itu sudah jadi sesuatu yang alami.

Tentu saja aku tidak langsung percaya dan mengijinkan gadis jadi-jadian itu tinggal di rumahku. Tapi, setelah melihat sendiri apa yang akan bisa terjadi kalau dia tidak ada, aku memutuskan untuk memegang kata-katanya dan membiarkan dia melindungiku.

Kau tanya kenapa dia kusebut jadi-jadian? jawabannya adalah karena dia bahkan bukan manusia. Dia menyebut dirinya DOLL, kependekan dari Digital prOgrammed Long Lasting Android. Aku tidak tahu detailnya tapi mari kita anggap saja kalau dia itu saudaranya terminator.

Aku sendiri sulit percaya kalau kulit putihnya, rambut lembut panjangnya, mata cemerlang, dan wajah manis itu adalah buatan tangan manusia. Orang di masa depan! selera kalian benar-benar kelas tinggi.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang masa depan. Dia bilang kalau tiga tahun dari sekarang akan terjadi perang dunia ke tiga yang melibatkan negara-negara super power dan teknologi yang katanya harusnya baru bisa ditemui tiga puluh tahun lagi.

Hal itu sendiri tidak terlalu mengejutkanku, mengingat manusia memang suka mementingkan diri dan orang lain itu belakangan. Yang mengejutkanku adalah omonganya yang bilang kalau penyebab kejadian itu adalah aku.

Lucu sekali. Hanya saja fakta kalau ada banyak benda aneh dan orang yang dikirimkan untuk membunuhku sama sekali tidak bisa membuatku tertawa.

Namaku adalah Naruto Uzumaki, seorang anak yang ditinggal orang tuanya karena hutang.

Sampai dua tahun yang lalu aku tinggal di panti asuhan, tapi untuk sekarang aku menumpang di rumah adik Ayahku yang tiap hari mengeluh di kamarnya saat mau tidur.

Secara sederhana, hidupku selama dua tahun numpang bisa dibilang damai. Meski di rumah aku sering diganggu adik perempuan angkatku, di jalan aku dikerjai adik kelas maniak FPS, dan di sekolah aku dimarahi ketua OSIS. Tapi itu masih sangat jauh lebih nyaman daripada pengalamanku yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

Harusnya aku sih tidak punya alasan untuk memulai perang sebab aku juga tidak mau kehidupan tenangku jadi berantakan.

Sayangnya. Dua minggu yang lalu, kehidupan damaiku itu dijungkirbalikan seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Sejak Hinata datang, yang namanya di serempet peluru, dilempari granat, ditodong pistol, atau dikejar-kejar benda mekanik bersenjata sudah seperti kegiatan sehari-hari. Pulang dengan baju kotor dan baret-baret adalah oleh-oleh minimal yang biasanya kubawa ke rumah kalau aku sudah kena masalah.

Hanya saja, sekarang aku sedang tidak mood untuk memikirkan hal semcam itu. Sebab sebuah benda kecil yang bisa meledak baru saja jatuh beberapa meter di depanku.

"Naruto!.."

Kakiku yang tadi menapak ke tanah kini tidak bisa merasakan lagi adanya pijakan. Sebuah ledakan di bawah kakiku membuatku terlempar beberapa meter ke udara, walau aku tidak terkena langsung tapi tetap saja badanku masih merasa sakit.

Lalu, di udara. Hinata menangkap dan membawaku seperti seorang pengantin membawa mempelainya. Biasanya yang melakukan hal itu adalah laki-laki, tapi di masa depan sepertinya yang namanya emansipasi wanita sudah ada di level yang berbeda.

Dengan sebuah penarik portable berkecepatan tinggi dengan panjang kabel tiga puluh meter yang ada di pinggangnya, dia membawa badan kami berdua ke sebuah tembok gedung bertingkat. Dalam pose bergelantung seperti laba-laba. Atau mungkin spiderman.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Aku sendiri juga bingung. Lawan kami kali ini adalah sebuah DOLL humanoid setinggi dua meter, berbadan besar, bersenjatakan SMG, dan sesuatu yang kalau aku tidak salah ingat namanya adalah Railgun.

Tidak seperti senjata konvensional, railgun menggunakan energi listrik sebagai pengganti gunpowder sehingga kekuatan penghancurnya juga ada di level yang berbeda. Dengan proyektil yang meluncur di delapan kali kecepatan suara, tembok betonpun akan jadi seperti kertas. apalagi tubuh manusia.

"Di manga yang kubaca, salah satu heroinya bisa menembakan railgun dari tangannya dengan sebuah koin. Mungkin aku bisa melakukannya dan mengalahkan benda itu dengan sekali tembak."

Kau bisa dengar tidak? sebuah andorid dari masa depan menggunakan manga sebagai referensi untuk mencari cara mengalahkan musuhnya. Orang-orang di masa depan! apa ada prajurit yang sempat baca manga saat sedang berperang?

"Ini uang koin berhargaku."

Secara teori cara itu bisa dilakukan. Dengan mengeluarkan listrik dalam tegangan tinggi tangan gadis itu bisa jadi meriam ukuran mini. Sarannya patut dicoba.

Kami turun dari tembok lalu Hinata mengepalkan telapak tangan kanannya. Dia meletakan koin pemberianku di depan jempolnya, setelah itu entah bagaimana caranya dia mengluarkan arus listrik pendek bertegangan tinggi yang bahkan bisa kulihat dengan mata telanjang melompat ke sana ke mari dari lengannya.

"Rasakan ini!"

Gadis itu menjentikan jempolnya dan, koin pemberianku terbang meluncur meninggalkan jejak kemerahan di udara. Tapi, meski benda itu sukses menabrak targetnya yang terjadi tidak seperti yang diharapakan.

Bukannya target jadi hancur berkeping-keping, malahan koin yang ditembakan ke arahnya langsung terpantul begitu saja. Sekarang kami benar-benar sedang dalam masalah besar, benda itu jadi tahu posisi kami dan langsung bergerak dengan cepat ke tempatku.

"He..he.. sepertinya jarak efektifnya tidak lebih dari lima puluh meter, maaf ya."

"Berhenti tertawa! sekarang hadapi benda itu dan ulur waktu, aku akan memikirkan sesuatu."

"Baik!"

Yang kami tembakan hanyalah sebuah koin, sangat normal kalau benda itu meleleh saat bergerak di udara dalam delapan kali kecepatan suara.

Kami berpisah. Aku berlari mundur untuk mencari tempat berlindung sedangkan Hinata maju untuk melakukan pertarungan jarak dekat.

Tolong jangan anggap aku ini pengecut, meski keceradasan buatan itu akurat dan cepat tapi mereka sangat buruk kalau dihadapkan dengan situasi tidak terduga yang tidak diprogramkan. Sehingga interfensi dari manusia masih jadi hal yang sangat penting.

Bersamaan dengan kedatanganya, dia juga membawa program-program yang secara paksa dimasukan ke dalam semua perangkat yang terhubung dengan aku OneBoxku. Program itu adalah aplikasi untuk melakukan pengaturan dan kontrol lanjutan pada Hinata. Tentu yang dikendalikan secara manual hanyalah pergerakan dasar seperti serang, mundur atau bertahan, untuk gerakan yang lebih rumit sistem akan melakukan assist dari perhitungan internalnya sendiri.

Hanya saja, tidak mungkin musuh-musuh yang datang ingin membunuhku dapat dikalahkan dengan beberapa gerakan dasar. Mengeluarkan gerakan kombinasi khusus atau fitur tersembunyi Hinata kadang adalah satu-satunya cara untuk bisa menang. Tapi yang namanya gerakan benda pemilik otak itu kalau diuraikan satu persatu jumlahnya sangatlah banyak, dan semua gerkan itu ada di setiap paket-paket kecil yang jumlahnya ada jutaan. Paket-paket itu tidak mungkin bisa masuk ke SSD tabletku sehingga aku menyipannya di Komputer dalam rumahku lalu menjadikannya sebuah repositori pribadi. Dengan begitu aku hanya perlu mendownload paket yang kubutuhkan ke tabletku di saat dibutuhkan saja daripada menginstal semua paket plugin programnya sekaligus.

Saat ini. Sambil mengendalikan pertarungan Hinata aku sedang mendownload 53 paket berkestensi .deb. Kenapa .deb? karena di masa depan tidak ada orang yang mengcompile programnya dalam ekstensi .exe.

Seperti yang sudah kuduga. Sepertinya perusahaan yang software terbesar dunia bangkrut gara-gara perang. Oleh sebab itu, hasil kerja keras komunitaslah yang masih tetap ada dan terpelihara sampai jauh di masa depan.

Suara ledakan terdengar dan gambar di tabletku bergoyang. Ini adalah tanda hal buruk. Kalau begini aku tidak bisa hanya duduk dan berharap pada koneksi internet yang lambat. Aku harus membantunya kalau tidak mau dia dihancurkan.

Penarik portablenya dia serahkan padaku agar aku bisa kabur kalau keadaan semakin memburuk, karena itulah pergerakanya yang sekarang jauh lebih lambat dari biasanya. Saat ini dia benar-benar jadi target empuk untuk lawannya. Dia memang menyuruhku untuk kabur kalau dia kalah, tapi tentu saja tidak mungkin aku melakukanya. Meski dia bahkan bukan manusia, sangat tidak etis seorang pria meninggalkan wanita untuk dihajar.

Aku keluar dari tempat persembunyianku lalu melayang dengan cepat menggunakan Penarik portable di pinggangku ke tempat mereka berdua sedang bertarung.

"Berikan salah satu pedangmu padaku! kita perlu mengulur waktu, aku akan jadi pancingan sedangkan kau menyerangnya dari jauh."

Tanpa interfensiku, yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah apa yang aku perintahkan padanya. Itu berarti, meski nanti aku terpojok dia tidak akan datang menyelamatkan sebelum aku benar-benar akan mati. Kau tahu hukum robot kan, lindungi manusia, turuti manusia, jaga diri sendiri. Cuma peraturan di level atasnya yang bisa membatalkan peraturan lain.

Tentu saja aku ini bukan orang yang jago bela diri, kemampuan bertarungku hanyalah sebatas imbang melawan satu preman dan babak-belur saat dihajar dua preman. Tapi, fakta kalau musuh kami itu pada dasarnya hanyalah sebuah barang elektronik, bisa dipastikan kalau benda itu sedikit banyak mengalami kerusakan yang disebabkan arus listrik tegangan tinggi dari railgun gagal Hinata.

Meski aku bilang bertarung tapi sebenarnya yang kulakukan hanyalah lempar batu sembunyi tangan. Aku menyerang asal-asalan lalu kabur dan saat benda itu mengejarku Hinata akan menyerangnya dari jauh dengan menembakan koin-koinku dari tangannya.

Ada yang bilang kalau orang modern hidupnya tergantung pada internet. Sekarang aku benar-benar merasakan hal itu. Hidupku kugantungkan pada sebuah modem CDMA yang kubeli seharaga tiga ratus ribu.

Kalau algoritma benda yang kami lawan lebih cepat dalam menganalisis pola serangan kami daripada koneksi internetku yang sedang kugunankan untuk mendownload paket-paket plugin program pengontrol Hinata, Kami akan tamat.

"IIIIIIII Hate! Slow!"

Sambil berteriak seperti orang gila, aku mundur lalu cepat-cepat mengembalikan pedang di tangaku ke pemilik aslinya.

Drrtttt.

Tabletku bergetar yang artinya proses download sudah selesai. Yang terisa hanyalah melakukan proses instalasi.

Ubt:/home/NarutoGX# dpkg -i *.deb

Hinata hanya diam saja.

Ubt:/home/NarutoGX# selecting previously deselected package libmove-Extreme42

Ubt:/home/NarutoGX# (Reading database. . . . 549566 files and directory currently installed)

Puluhan paket yang tadi kudownload mulai diekstrak untuk diinstal.

Ubt:/home/NarutoGX# unpacking libmove-Extreme42 (from... )

Paket-paket yang kudwonload adalah sebuah plugin untuk membuat Hinata mampu melakukan serangan bertubi-tubi menggunakan pedangnya. Berhubung musuh kami punya berbagai macam senjata yang sangat merepotkan di tubuhnya, adu serang dari jarak jauh sudah out of question.

Ubt:/home/NarutoGX# seting up limbove-Extreme42. . . .

Tidak memberi waktu untuk musuh bisa beraksi adalah kunci keberhasilan gerakan ini. Musuh kami adalah tipe yang menggunakan serangan jarak jauh sebagai senjata andalannya, harusnya benda itu tidak hebat dalam pertarungan jarak dekat.

Harusnya.

Ubt:/home/NarutoGX# ./Metal_Eater

Hinata berlari cepat, lalu setelah dia berada tepat di depan musuhnya dia langsung menebas satu-persatu senjata yang diarahkan kepadanya.

"Haaa!"

DOLL yang dilawan Hinata mencoba mundur untuk menghindari kontak langsung, tapi usahanya gagal. Hinata dengan agresif terus maju dan menjaga jarak mereka agar tidak melebar sambil terus menebaskan pedangnya untuk menghancurkan bagaian demi bagian tubuh lawannya.

Dalam dua puluh detik musuh kami sudah tidak bisa lagi bergerak.

Dari jauh bisa kulihat uap transparan panas mulai keluar dari tubuh Hinata. Kalau sudah seperti ini, dia tidak akan lagi bisa bergerak dengan normal dan memaksaku menggendongnya ke rumah seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Ya, sesuatu semacam ini sudah terjadi beberapa kali.

Aku mendekatinya lalu melepaskan berbagai peralatan yang melekat di badannya lalu memasukanya ke sebuah koper besar.

Ya, sebuah koper. Ternyata di masa depan yang namanya kantong ajaib masih belum ditemukan.

"Naruto, badanku rasanya pah-nas."

"Jangan buat suaramu jadi erotis seperti itu!."

Setelah menyembunyikan koper berisikan benda-benda dari masa depan, aku mengangkat tubuh Hinata yang sudah jadi seperti boneka tali tanpa tali.

Aku harap tidak ada yang melihat hal ini, kalau sampai ada entah masalah tambahan macam apa lagi yang akan kudapatkan.

Setengah jam kemudian, aku sadar kalau dari dulu harapanku sangat jarang kesampean. Tanpa sadar aku membawa Hinata ke rumah lewat pintu depan. Dan, tepat di balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka di depanku. Seorang gadis berusia dua belas tahun menatapku dengan sangat tajam.

Setajam silet.

"Sebagai adikmu! aku menuntut sebuah penjelasan, siapa dia!?"

Keberadaan Hinata adalah sebuah rahasia. Kenapa? memangnya bagaimana aku akan menjelaskannya? bilang kalau dia ini android dari masa depan yang dikirim untuk melindungiku? memangnya siapa yang akan percaya? lagipula kalau ada yang percaya itu berarti dia bukan orang normal.

"Aku menunggu!"

Kenapa aku harus diintrogasi oleh adiku sendiri? siapa yang tahu? yang jelas sekarang aku harus berpikir untuk mencari alasan terbaik yang bisa kugunakan untuk menjelaskan situasiku.

"Hanabi, tenang saja! satu-satunya gadis yang kucintai adalah kau dia ini cuma orang pingsan yang ngeletak di jalan."

Adiku kelihatan masih ragu, tapi mungkin saja kepercayaanya padaku terlalu besar sehingga bisa saja dia memakan alsanku mentah-mentah. Aku harap begitu.

"Naruto. . . aku tidak tahan lagi."

"Diam kau! sudah kubilang jangan buat suara-suara erotis seperti itu, apa kau tidak sadar ada anak di bawah umur di sini?"

Adiku yang bisanya tidak suka menunjukan ekspresi di wajahnya kali ini tersenyum padaku, dengan senyuman secerah mentari yang bahkan membuatku jadi silau.

"Ehm! Kakakku! asal kau tahu saja ya, kau juga masih di bawah umur."

Dia membanting pintu.

Malangnya.

Entah kenapa aku jadi merasa kalau kemalangan-kemalangan lain cuma menunggu giliran untuk menampar mukaku.

* * *

Ch 1 Is In Progress (kebanyakan terinspirasi dari Unbreakable Machine Doll)


	2. Walk

Kalo ada salah ketik atau kata-kata yang aneh, ya dimaklumin aja soalnya nulis buru-buru. Saya juga akan baca lagi jadi harusnya sih cepet dibenerin. Untuk sekedar catatan. chap ini tidak terlalu berisi sebab memang masih bagian opening.

* * *

1.

Plak.

"Kak bangun."

Seperti dalam sebuah galge. Pagiku dimulai dengan dibangunkan oleh seorang adik perempuan tak sedarah yang bisa dibilang sangat manis. Dia punya mata coklat yang bening, rambut hitam sebahu yang kelihatan sangat lembut, bibir kecil mungil, dan hidung kecil yang sangat lucu. Lalu untuk tambahan, umurnya baru dua belas tahun.

Kalau aku harus mendeskripsikan penampilannya dengan kosa kata yang terbatas, susunan huruf terbaik untuk menjelaskannya hanyalah. Karakter loli.

Namanya adalah Hanabi.

Saat pertama kali melihatnya, aku bahkan sempat berpikir kalau dia adalah karakter game yang pindah dari dunia dua dimensi ke dunia tiga dimensi. Kalau saja sekarang aku bukan kakakknya, mungkin aku sudah menyatakan cinta padanya.

Dalam jangka tiga atau empat tahun lagi aku mungkin akan jadi orang paling beruntung di dunia kalau aku sudah jadi pacarnya sekarang.

"Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran orang, tapi dari senyum anehmu saja aku sudah bisa tahu hal macam apa yang sedang kau pikirkan."

"Ah . . . Aku hanya sedang bersyukur karena punya adik sebaik kau."

Hah. . .

Dia menghela nafas lalu mengambil ponselku yang berada di atas meja belajar, setelah itu dia menswap beberapa kali layarnya sebelum memperlihatkan hasil perbuatannya padaku.

"Tidak mungkin pikiranmu semurni itu kalau bahan bacaanmu adalah hal seperti ini."

Yang ditunjukannya padaku adalah file .pdf dari salah satu chapter light novel berjudul .My little sister can't be this cute. Novelnya sendiri ditujukan untuk semua umur, jadi semua isinya aman untuk dibaca. Selain itu ceritanya juga ringan dan tidak mengandung kisah percintaan terlarang antara kakak dengan adiknya. Cuma, yang sedang dia tunjuk adalah sebuah kalimat yang berbunyi "i love my little sister"

Cinta itu kan ada banyak, ada cinta pada keluarga dan ada juga cinta pada kekasih. Tentu saja aku mencintaimu sebagai seorang kakak pada adiknya, tapi kalau kau ingin ke level yang lebih tinggi aku juga tidak keberatan.

"Asal kau ingat kak! kantor polisi cuma lima menit jalan kaki dari sini."

Dan. Diapun pergi setelah membanting pintu.

Bukannya dia datang kemari untuk membangunkanku, aku bahkan belum beranjak dari tempat tidur lalu Kenapa dia sudah pergi?

Kalau kau berniat menilai kehidupanku dari sedikit potongan deskripsi di atas, aku sarankan kau berhenti sekarang juga. Aku tidak hidup seperti karakter galge yang mana menaklukan cewek adalah tujuan utamanya. Asal kau tahu, hidupku yang terasa agak damai ini baru dimula dua tahun yang lalu. Saat aku diangkat anak oleh orang tuaku yang sekarang.

Awalnya, karena masalah finansial kedua orang tuaku memutuskan untuk bercerai. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ujung-ujungnya jadi seperti itu tapi yang jelas, kedua orang tuaku bercerai. Aku memutuskan untuk ikut ibuku tapi saat dia menikah lagi aku disuruh ke rumah baru ayahku yang ternyata alamatnya palsu. Lalu ketika aku pulang ke rumah lama, Ibuku ternyata sudah pergi diam-diam.

Kemana, Kemana, Kemanaaaaaaa?

Sebab aku tidak punya saudara dekat di sana, selama beberapa bulan aku sempat hidup di jalan. Setelah itu aku juga pernah tinggal di panti asuhan abal-abal yang ternyata jual anak-anak ke luar negri meski untungnya aku berhasil kabur setelah 8 bulan makan di sana. Saat itulah, dengan beruntung datang ada orang yang katanya saudara dari Ayahku datang untuk mengasuhku.

Aku sempat curiga, tapi setelah melakukan penyelidikan lebih lanjut. Ternyata memang benar kalau Ayah dari keluarga baruku ini adalah pamanku.

Ngomong-ngomong. Panti asuhan itu sudah digusur dan pemiliknya juga sudah ditangkap polisi sekarang.

"Naruto, apa sudah saatnya berangkat sekolah?"

Ini dia.

Kalau yang tadi ke kamarku adalah bidadari mini yang menanti sayap untuk tumbuh dan bisa terbang, yang satu ini adalah setan yang menanti tanduk untuk keluar dari kepalanya dan jadi iblis.

Sesuatu yang menjungkirbalikan hidupku.

Dari balik selimut yang sedang kupakai, muncul sesuatu berpenampilan seperti seorang gadis remaja. cuma penampilannya saja.

Asal kau tahu saja, aku ini bukan orang mesum, bukan maniak wanita, dan juga bukan pula orang tidak tahu malu serta etika. Meski sesuatu tadi berada di dalam satu selimut yang sama denganku, tapi aku sama sekali bukan penganut hubungan tidak benar yang akan jadi masalah kalau sampai ketahuan.

Bagaimana bisa punya hubungan? dia bahkan bukan manusia. Dia itu adalah sesuatu yang disebut DOLL atau Digital prOgrammed Long Lasting android dari masa depan yang ditugaskan untuk melindungiku.

Setting background ceritanya sudah sangat bagus, hanya sayangnya dia bukan manusia sehingga kisah cinta romantis dan tragis antara dua orang yang berbeda asal tidak akan mungkin bisa terjadi.

Meski dia bisa dibilang sangat cantik. Dengan rambut hitam panjang, mata gelap indah, serta wajah yang manis, tidak akan berlebihan kalau aku bilang dia adalah wanita impian yang diinginkan semua laki-laki. Tapi tetap saja, aku sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun saat melihatnya. Dia memang dibuat dengan sangat baik, tapi karena mungkin tidak ada nyawa di dalamnya hatiku tidak bisa digerakan oleh penampilannya.

"Oi! aku sudah bilang agar kau standby di atap kan? kenapa kau malah ada di sini?"

"Aku perlu recharge jadi aku masuk ke kamar."

Android dari masa depan yang Hi-Tech pun tetap saja hanyalah sebuah barang elektronik. Karena itulah, seminggu sekali atau juga tergantung penggunaan energinya dia harus di recharge. Aku tidak tahu persisnya, tapi sepertinya orang-orang di masa depan sudah menyesuaikan prosedur pengisian energinya dengan peralatan dan tegangan yang dipakai sekarang. Sebab itu, yang dia perlukan hanyalah sebuah colokan berlistrik dan masalah selesai.

Dia mirip sekali dengan ponsel.

"Kenapa pertanyaan dan jawabannya tidak nyambung? dan jawabanmu sama sekali tidak menjelaskan kenapa kau bisa ada di dalam selimutku."

"Itu kan masalah kecil, jangan merusak suasana romantis ini."

DOLL ini bukan cuma sekedar punya intelejensi yang jelas di atas rata-rata, tapi dia juga punya semacam tendensi untuk terus menempel padaku. Alasan yang selalu dia gunakan adalah melindungiku, hanya saja kalau sampai dia tidur di bawah satu selimut yang sama denganku. Seperti yang sudah kuduga, sangat berlebihan. Dan, apakah dia itu butuh tidur atau tidak juga sesuatu yang patut untuk dipertanyakan.

Dalam situasi normal, tidak mungkin ada seorang remaja laki-laki yang tidak senang saat seorang gadis cantik menemaninya tidur. Sayangnya, keadaanku tidak normal. Aku malah terganggu oleh kehadiranya, kau masih ingat fakta kalau dia itu barang elektronik kan. Kalau aku tidur dengannya itu sama saja tidur dengan magic jar.

Kalau Hanabi yang menemaniku, itu lain lagi urusannya.

"Biar kuingatkan! tidak ada suasana romantis di sekeliling kita dan, ini sama sekali bukan masalah kecil DOLL tidak bermoral!"

Kutendang dia dari kasurku.

Meski gadis itu bukan manusia, tapi entah kenapa aku jadi merasa berdosa setelah mengetahui kalau aku sudah semalaman tidur di ranjang yang sama dengannya.

Setelah berhasil bangun dari tempat tidur, aku langsung menuju ke kamar mandi dan keluar setelah sepuluh menit berlalu. Dan secara mengejutkan, ketika aku kembali ke kamarku. Si Hinata sudah tidak ada.

Syukurlah.

"Tinggal satu ritual lagi."

Ada tiga ritual yang biasa kujalani untuk memulai kegiatan di pagi hari. Satu, dibangungkan oleh adikku. Dua, diganggu Hinata dan tiga, didiskriminasi oleh kedua orang tua angkatku. Dari ketiga hal itu sayangnya cuma ada satu ritual yang bisa kunikmati yaitu yang pertama.

Mau bagaimana lagi, suka tidak suka aku harus menerimanya. Aku ini kan numpang, jadi kadang demokrasi tidak berlaku untuk posisiku di rumah ini.

Begitu aku sampai di bawah, ada tiga orang yang sedang duduk saling berhadapan di sebuah meja bundar tepat di tengah ruangan. Kedua orang tua angkat dan adikku ada di sana. Kenapa aku tidak menambahkan kata angkat pada adikku? karena sepertinya cuma dia yang benar-benar menganggapku sebagai keluarga walau aku lebih menginginkannya menganggapku sebagai seorang laki-laki.

"Jangan buat sarapan kami terlambat."

Harusnya sih tidak ada yang terlambat karena menungguku turun, karena yang benar-benar menungguku cuma adik kecil manisku, sedangkan dua orang yang lain malah sudah hampir selesai.

Seperti yang sudah biasa kulakukan, aku minta maaf dulu sebelum duduk dan ikut sarapan. Tentu aku juga tidak lupa untuk mengelus kepala adikku sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"Anak baik."

Kemudian, seperti biasa juga. Putri kecil keluarga ini malah membalasku dengan sebuah tatapan yang bisa diartikan "minggir" padaku. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan menerimanya, karena hal itu adalah salah satu dari tiga belas daya tarik Hanabi. Bukanya terintimidasi, malahan aku menikmatinya.

Tapi tolong jangan anggap aku ini orang mesum. Adiku itu hanya terlalu manis sampai membuat apapun ekspresi yang ada di wajahnya bisa dinikmati mata.

Untuk beberapa menit, sarapan kami mengalami masa tenang. Sayangnya, pattern semacam ini sudah sering terjadi. Aku yakin kalau sebentar lagi akan datang komplain tentang hal yang sama sekali tidak pernah kulakukan atau berhubungan denganku.

"Tagihan listrik bulan ini naik sangat banyak, kau sering pake komputer kan mulai sekarang batasi pemakaiannya satu jam sehari."

Memangnya satu jam bisa ngapain?

Aku memang punya banyak barang elektronik yang butuh listrik, ada satu server kecil yang kudapat secara sembunyi-sembunyi, ada satu kompi desktop low spec, satu laptop, ponsel, dan yang terakhir android dari masa depan.

Meskipun begitu, pemakaian listriku tidak akan mempengaruhi naik dan turunnya tagihan listrik rumah ini. Sebab, untuk memenuhi kebutuhan energi benda-benda itu. Aku nyantol listrik dari sebrang jalan. Tapi tentu aku tidak bisa bilang hal itu dan ujung-ujungnya hanya bisa diam.

Kalau aku boleh bilang sih, satu-satunya hal yang mungkin membuat tagihan listrik bulan ini naik adalah AC 600 watt yang baru dipasang di kamar adikku sebulan yang lalu.

Sayangnya, kedua orang tua angkatku itu sebenarnya sudah tahu akan hal itu. Mereka sudah tahu penyebab tagihan mereka naik. Meski tentu saja tidak ada yang tahu kalau aku ngambil listrik dari sebrang jalan. Kau bisa bilang kalau aku ini cuma sedang didiskriminasi.

Untungnya, rapat tanpa demokrasi itu hanya berlangsung sebentar. Dengan bantuan jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul tuju kurang lima belas, aku berhasil kabur sambil membawa Hanabi keluar dari rumah.

"Kak, bisakah kau berjalan sedikit lebih jauh dariku."

"Jalannya sempit."

"Jalan mana yang sempit? Jalan ini lebarnya tuju meter dan hanya ada kita berdua di sini, sekarang menjauh dariku!"

Akupun berhenti berjalan untuk sesaat, tapi tentu bukan karena adikku menyuruhnya. Meskipun dia memaksa, tapi untuk membuatku menjauh darinya dibutuhkan lebih dari sekedar dorongan tak bertenaga yang dia lancarkan atau kemarahannya yang malah lucu. Yang membuatku terkejut sampai membuatku berhenti bergerak adalah Hinata.

Gadis jadi-jadian itu sedang menyandarkan diri pada sebuah tiang lampu jalan beberapa meter di depanku. Dengan mengenakan seragam sekolahku.

Tolong jangan bilang kalau dia akan membuat dirinya sebagai 'murid pindahan misterius', hal itu terlalu klise dan standart.

Sampai saat ini, tempat yang bisa kusebut rumah bukanlah rumahku. Sebab di rumah aku berubah status jadi orang asing yang sedang numpang, satu-satunya tempat di mana aku bisa relax hanyalah sekolah.

Sayangnya, mungkin mulai hari ini aku akan benar-benar jadi gelandangan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sebab dengan kedatangan Hinata di sekolah, ada kemungkinan besar kalau aku akan dapat sakit kepala tambahan.

"Haaaahhhh, ya ampun."

Hanabi yang baru sadar kalau aku tertinggal beberapa langkah langsung melihat ke belakang dengan muka tanpa ekspresinya. Setelah itu dia bilang.

"Apa-apaan helaan nafas panjangmu itu? apa kau punya masalah dengaku hah?"

Meski bukan denganmu, tapi aku memang punya masalah. Dan masalahnya besar.

2.

"Namaku adalah Hinata, aku datang ke sini dari masa depan untuk melindungi seseorang yang sedang duduk di sana."

Apa-apaan perkenalan itu, kenapa kau menggunakan muka serius? dan kenapa dia bilang hal seperti itu. Lalu, tolong jangan bilang kalau kau kenal denganku. Apa kau tidak memikirkan masa depanku yang sedang coba kau lindungi?.

Naruto. Tenangkan dirimu, pura-pura saja kau tidak tahu siapa orang yang sedang ada di depan kelas memperkenalkan dirinya. Anggap saja tatapan tajam dari teman-teman laki-lakimu adalah tatapan penuh persahabatan yang hangat. Serta, pura-pura bodohlah.

"Sayang?"

Jangan memiringkan kepalamu sambil memasang pose yang diimut-imutkan. Kau tahu tidak? kau sedang menanamkan sebuah kesalahpaham besar pada semua orang. Dan, jangan panggil aku sayang! Andorid bodoh!

"Aku ini orang yang toleran, tapi ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa kutolerir dan salah satunya adalah orang yang suka pamer."

Yang duduk di sampingku adalah seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang. Seorang anak politisi dan pengusaha, seorang yang mendapat peringkat satu sejak dari SD dalam bidang akademik, dan seorang gadis yang masuk urutan pertama dalam survey bertajuk "wanita paling diinginkan". Namanya adalah Shion.

Mari kita lupakan sejenak pertanyaan tentang siapa yang mengadakan survey itu.

"Sekarang kau pilih! kudorong dari jendela dan jatuh lalu mati atau kau lompat sendiri lalu jatuh dan mati?"

"Apanya yang toleran!?"

Dan kenapa aku harus dapat pilihan antara mati dan mati semacam itu? bukankah biasanya pilihan itu antara hidup dan mati.

"Dua murid di sana, tolong jangan rapat sendiri."

Setelah mendapatkan kursi di samping kananku, Hinata mengikuti pelajaran dengan antusias meski aku yakin dia sebenarnya sudah tahu semua yang dijelaskan guru. Dia kan mesin Hi-tech dari masa depan. Kalau sekedar integral atau turunan pasti bukanlah sesuatu yang dia perlu pelajari untuk bisa. Walaupun begitu, dia sangat menghayati ektingnya sebagai seorang gadis sekolah.

Tiga jam kemudian, pelajaran selesai dan bukanya bisa relax aku malah jadi tambah tegang. Sebab ada dua orang gadis yang sudah sukses membancing perhatian seluruh kelas.

"Jadi kau ingin menentukan siapa yang istri dan siapa yang selir."

Sebenarnya sekarang mereka sedang membicarakan apa. Maaf, sebenarnya aku tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, yang tidak kutahu adalah kenapa pembicaraan mereka jadi seperti ini. Dan kenapa tiba-tiba jadi ada sebuah duel yang sama sekali tidak ada gunanya ini.

"Naruto, sebenarnya dia sedang bicara apa dan apa maksudnya dengan istri dan selir? kalau kau tidak menjawabku sepertinya aku akan marah."

"Bukankah dari tadi kau sudah marah."

Begitu kujawab pertanyaan Shion dengan sebuah kata-kata yang maksudnya adalah candaan tapi sepertinya salah sasaran. Satu-satunya yang berhasil kudapat hanyalah sebuah tatapan menusuk yang tajam. Walaupun begitu, aku juga tetap saja tidak akan bisa menjawabnya karena aku juga tidak tahu hal apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

Mereka bertengkar aku tidak perduli, tapi kalau mereka membawa-bawa namaku mau tidak mau aku harus perduli. Karena pertengkaran mereka yang sebabnya tidak jelas itu, sekarang aku jadi bahan perhatian. Dan, meski dengan suara pelan. Aku masih bisa mendengar ada banyak murid yang membuat kesimpulan-kesimpulan tidak benar seperti aku ini playboy dan hal lain lagi yang sama sekali tidak mau kusebutkan.

"Naruto tidak akan mungkin memilih salah satu dari kalian."

Dari belakang, aku merasakan kalau ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba menarik kemeja di bagian punggungku.

"Sebab dia hanya suka gadis kecil, bahasa inteleknya pedo!"

Aku bukan pedo! dan itu sama sekali bukan bahasa intelek.

Dengan statement itu, semua murid perempuan di sekitarku mulai menjauh dan menjaga jarak. Selain itu pandangan jijik juga dilontarkan padaku dengan terang-terangan. Dan untuk murid laki-lakinya, dari wajahnya saja sudah kelihatan kalau banyak dari mereka yang sedang bersusah payah menahan diri untuk tidak memukul wajahku.

"Dan yang masuk kriterianya itu cuma aku."

Jangan bangga!

Berdiri di sampingku adalah seorang gadis murid tahun pertama bernama Amaru. Dan seperti yang sudah di bilang, dia mempunyai penampilannya bernuansa agak kekanakan yang kental. Dia memang manis, dengan hanya melihatnya beberapa orang yang punya selera unik pasti langsung ingin memeluknya. Tapi dia sama sekali bukan tipeku. Sebab aku bukan pedo.

Meski aku tidak keberatan kalau Hanabi menjadi istriku.

Tapi yang jelas aku bukan pedo. Kasus Hanabi agak sepesial.

"Kalau sudah begini apa boleh buat! kalau aku tidak bisa memilikinya maka tidak ada yang boleh memilikinya."

Begitu melihat ekspresi Hinata yang berubah jadi seperti zombie, aku mulai mundur.

"Kau mau melindungiku kan? jangan katakan kalimat yang konotasinya kau ingin membunuhku."

Hinata bergerak cepat lalu dengan sigap dia menangkap lengan kananku lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja mengakuisimu."

Kau pikir aku ini apa? perusahaan.

"Aku juga tidak mau kalah."

Amaru maju dan mengambil tangan kiriku yang masih kosong. Setelah itu, untuk suatu alasan. Shion kelihatan sangat marah.

"Apa kalian tidak punya rasa malu? apa kalian tidak sadar kalau sudah melanggar peraturan sekolah tentang batas-batas kontak antar lawan jenis."

Dia mengeluarkan buku peraturan sekolah yang berada di saku kemejanya lalu menunjukan isinya padaku. Hanya saja, aku sama sekali tidak bisa fokus melihat tulisannya karena selain pandangaku kadang terhalang, sensasi-sensai lembut yang tersalur dari lengaku juga turut andil untuk membuat otaku jadi sedikit blank.

Aku juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama pada kedua orang di kanan dan kiriku ini. Apakah mereka tidak punya malu? tapi sepertinya keadaan tidak memihaku.

"Sekarang minggir kalian berdua!"

Shion ikut nyebur ke dalam penggorengan dan membuatku mau tidak mau jadi panas luar dan dalam.

Hal itu sukses membuatku jadi kelihatan seperti sedang disandwich oleh gadis-gadis. Normalnya aku akan senang, dan memang saat ini aku memang merasa agak sedikit senang. Mau bagaimana lagi, naluriku sebagai seorang lelaki tidak bisa dibohongi. Diperebutkan oleh oleh dua orang gadis remaja cantik adalah hal yang diimpikan banyak laki-laki.

Ngomong-ngomong aku masih menganggap kalau Hinata itu sama dengan kulkas. Jangan lupa kalau dia itu cuma barang elektronik yang kebetulan diberi penampilan gadis remaja oleh orang-orang ber IQ tinggi tapi sepertinya mesum.

Hanya saja, untuk saat ini aku harus membalik sebuah pepatah yang mengatakan bersakit dahulu bersenang kemudian sebab di depan pintu kelasku ada seseorang yang entah sejak kapan mengamati apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam. Dengan muka tanpa ekspresi.

Meski mukanya tidak berekspresi aku masih bisa merasa ada aura tidak terlihat yang menyatakan kalau dia itu sedang marah besar.

"Hanabi, aku bisa menjelaskannya."

Seakan menghentikan waktu, adik perempuanku berjalan melewati teman-teman sekelasku yang masih dengan setia menjaga jarak. Dan entah kenapa, Hinata, Amaru, dan Shion juga ikut menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Padahal masih pagi, tapi kenapa rasanya udah panas ya?"

Begitu Hanabi sudah berada tepat di depanku, aku baru sadar kalau gadis-gadis yang tadi menempel di badanku sudah menghilang. Dasar penghianat!

"Apa aku boleh menjelaskan sesuatu?"

"Apa yang mau kau jelaskan? Kau ini playboy? Atau kau ini sebenarnya pedo?"

Jangan ikut-ikutan menghakimiku!

"Bukan keduanya! Aku ini sisco. . . . "

Sebelum aku berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatku, sebuah pukulan keras dari tangan kecil Hanabi mendarat ke perutku. Dan hal itu, sudah cukup untuk membuatku tersungkur kesakitan di lantai kelas.

Ini yang kusebut dengan, bersenang dahulu bersakit kemudian.

3.

"Uuuuuuuuu."

Kelas dimulai lagi. Tanpa merasakan indahnya sesuatu yang bernama istirahat, badanku jadi benar-benar merasa capek, selain itu kenyataan kalau aku sudah babak belur bahkan sebelum melakukan tindakan kriminal macam apapaun juga membuatku merasa capek. Secara psikologis.

"Naruto, tolong jangan jatuhkan buku-buku di loker kelas."

Apa?

"Loker kelas itu lima meter di belakangku! Tolong jangan salahkan aku atas semua hal."

"Lalu siapa yang melakukannya kalau bukan kau?"

"Apa aku orang yang setidak bisa dipercaya itu?"

Eh.

Lalu siapa yang melakukannya?

Setelah sadar kalau ada sesuatu yang aneh, satu persatu murid lain juga ikut mempertanyakan apa yang ingin kutanyakan. Dan saat aku melihat ke sekelilingku, ada banyak benda lain yang sudah jatuh ke lantai selain buku dari loker kelas.

Yang menyebabkan itu semua adalah getaran berskala kecil yang merambat di seluruh ruang kelas.

"Jangan ada yang panik! Semuanya keluar dengan rapi."

Guru yang mengajar memberikan instruksi lalu membimbing murid-murid yang kebingungan untuk keluar dari kelas. Sepertinya dia mengira kalau hal yang sedang terjadi adalah sebuah bentuk dari bencana alam.

"Harusnya alarm berbunyi kalau ada gempa, apa sistemnya rusak."

Sistem peringatan bencana daerah ini tidak rusak. Alarm tidak berbunyi karena memang dia tidak mendeteksi adanya ketidaknormalan pada lingkungan. Dengan kata lain, yang menyebabkan getaran bukanlah bencana alam dan area yang terkena efeknya kemungkinan besar hanya sekolah saja. Atau malah mungkin cuma kelas ini saja.

Meski bukan bencana alam, alarm akan tetap berbunyi kalau sekala getarannya lebih dari satu kilometer.

Tolong jangan bilang kalau. . .

"Naruto."

Hinata memanggilku dengan muka khawatir.

"Ya ampun! Kenapa masa bersakit-sakitku belum berakhir juga?"

.

Aku dan Hinata sedang berlari di tengah lorong yang sepi. Sebab kami mengambil arah berbeda dengan murid-murid yang sedang menuju tempat perlindungan, tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa kulihat berada di jarak pandanganku.

Aku harap semua orang benar-benar sudah pergi.

"Hinata, status?"

Untuk sesaat dia melihatku dengan pandangan bingung, setelah itu dia menjawab pertanyaanku dengan kata.

"Galau?"

Andorid bodoh ini!

"Status keselamatanku bodoh!"

"Oh?"

Jangan oh!

Sambil terus berlari, sesekali aku mengawasi jendela dan pintu yang kulewati di sepanjang lorong. Seperti di film-film zombie, aku sudah beberapa kali diserang secara tiba-tiba di tempat sepi semacam ini.

"Aku rasa kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan yang seperti itu kali ini, status keselamatanmu tuju puluh persen."

Presentase keselamatanku dihitung berdasarkan jenis ancaman dan jarak ancaman, aku tidak tahu rumusnya tapi yang jelas itu berarti, apapun yang mengancam keselamatanku saat ini tidaklah berada dalam radius lima meter dariku.

Meski dia memang sangat hobi menggangguku, tapi di saat-saat genting dia sangat bisa diandalkan.

"Jenis ancamannya masih belum bisa dipastikan, tapi ada benda dengan diameter sepuluh meter bersuhu tinggi di atas gedung, masanya? Mungkin beberapa ton."

Sepuluh meter dan beberapa ton. Benda macam apa itu.

Aku mengambil ponselku lalu membuka GnoMaps. Benda macam apapun itu itu tidak penting karena jelas akibat yang akan ditimbulkan kalau benda itu dibiarkan saja bukanlah perkara kecil.

Kalau benda sebesar itu jatuh atau membuat masalah di sekolah, tidak diragukan lagi kalau korban bersekala besar akan jatuh dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Cuma sekolah ini yang bisa memberikanku rekomendasi langsung ke universitas nasional. Kalau sampai sekolah ini ditutup hal itu akan memberiku banyak masalah.

Aku tidak akan bilang kalau aku ingin menyelamatkan semua orang dan jadi pahlawan. Kenyataan kalau aku tidak kenal dengan sebagian besar murid sekolah ini juga sama sekali tidak salah. Tapi, melihat teman sekelasmu mati di depan matamu sepertinya sama sekali bukan pengalaman yang mengenakan.

"Ketemu! Berapa waktu yang kau butuhkan untuk menempuh jarak sepuluh kilo?"

"Tergantung? Mau yang biasa atau kilat?"

Kenapa android itu masih bisa bercanda di saat seperti ini, apa rasa humornya diletakan di bagian yang salah?

"Memangnya kau tukang pos? Yang kilat!"

"Diterima!"

Lagi-lagi, dia mengangkatku di depan badanya seperti seorang pengantin membawa mempelainya.

"Bisa tidak kita ganti posisi."

"Huh? Apa kau mau aku menggendongmu di belakang?"

Harusnya aku tidak bertanya.

"Terima kasih, itu malah lebih buruk."

"Tujuan?"

"Gedung baru di ujung kota."

"Diterima."

Dengan sudut enam puluh derajat, Hinata melompat dalam kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. Sambil membawaku di tangannya tentunya.

Kalau kau pernah naik Hysteria, Tornado, atau yang paling standart, jetcoaster pasti tahu bagaimana rasanya dilemparkan dalam kecepatan tinggi. Tapi pengalamanku yang kali ini tidak bisa dibandingkan semua wahana kelas teri itu.

"Rasanya aku ingin muntah."

"Sudah berapa bulan?"

"Memangnya aku bisa hamil? Fokus saja! Lihaat ke belakang, benda itu sudah mulai mengejar kita."

Kalau aku harus menjelaskan bentuknya, rasanya susah juga. Bentuk benda itu adalah perpaduan antara bola bowling dengan banyak aksesoris berbaya di bagian luarnya. Selain itu, ukurannya yang sangat besar juga sangat mengganggu.

Menghancurkannya memanglah bukan tujuan utama Hinata ada di dekatku, tujuan utamanya adalah melindungiku. Asalkan aku bisa dijauhkan dari benda itu, asalkan aku bisa aman dia tidak akan memperdulikan apapun.

Tapi lain dengannya, aku perduli. Kalau benda itu dibiarkan saja kekacauan akan terjadi dan korban bisa saja jatuh sewaktu-waktu. Karena itulah aku tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali menghancurkannya.

Yang jadi masalah sekarang adalah, bagaimana? Bagaimana caranya benda itu bisa dihancurkan.

"Woi Hinata, apa kau tidak punya misil atau yang semacamnya."

"Tidak ada tempat untuk meletakan benda seperti itu di badanku, lagipula kalau ada bukankah aku jadi tidak bisa melakukan tugasku untuk memuaskanmu."

"Maksudmu melindungiku kan? Melindungi kan?"

"Maaf salah ngomong."

"Bedanya jauh!."

Rasa humornya benar-benar bermasalah. Kurasa orang di masa depan sudah terlalu stress untuk bisa membuat andorid ini punya candaan yang benar-benar lucu. Dan di saat yang tepat.

"Oh, tapi aku punya meriam plasma di lenganku dan sepertinya silencer di inventory bisa kukeluarkan kapan saja."

Saat aku sedang mencoba memikirkan cara terbaik untuk bisa menghancurkan DOLL yang sedang mengikuti kami, misil-misil ukuran kecil mulai terbang meluncur menuju arah kami berdua.

"Lakukan sesuatu Hinata!"

Perintahku tidak spesifik karena aku juga tidak tahu apa yang harus kulalakukan untuk keluar dari masalah ini. Hinata tidak bisa terbang sedangkan benda berbahaya yang sedang meluncur memburu kami berdua punya kecepatan sangat tinggi dan bisa diledakan kapan saja.

Kalau kau ada di posisiku dan tidak bingung berarti kau jenius.

"Serahkan saja padaku."

Dia berhenti dan meletakanku lalu menyruhku untuk berlindung di belakangnya. Setelah itu dia menghadap misil-misil yang terus mengikuti kami.

Kenapa aku harus dilindungi seorang perempuan, apa tidak lebih baik kalau kalau DOLL yang dikirimkan untuk melindungiku punya penampilan pria berumur tiga puluh tahun berbadan kekar? Kalau begini aku jadi kelihatan terlalu menyedihkan.

Harus bergantung pada sebuah perempuan untuk tetap hidup.

Sekali lagi kuingatkan, dia bukan orang jadi aku tidak bilang seorang.

"Lihat dan tertegunlah!"

Dengan ekspresi yakin, Hinata mengangkat tangan kanan lalu menggerakannya secara Horizontal dari kiri ke kanan. Setelah itu, untuk sekejap aku melihat ada benda bulat transparan yang mengelilingi kami berdua.

"Grafiti force!"

Persis sesuai yang sudah dia katakan, aku benar-benar tertegun.

Lalu, misil-misil langsung berdatangan dan meledakan dirinya tepat di hadapanku. Tapi, ledakan-ledakan itu sama sekali tidak bisa menyentuh kami berdua. Semua ledakan itu seperti tertolak untuk masuk, semuanya efek ledakan berhenti setengah meter di depan kami berdua seakan ada tembok yang menghalanginya.

"Gelombang magnetik itu pengaplikasiannya banyak, selama di sini tidak akan ada yang bisa menyentuh kita."

"Lalu kabar buruknya? Kenapa mukamu grogi begitu kalau yang katakan sebaik itu?"

"He, hehehe."

Jangan hehehehe!

"Pertahanan ini cuma bisa bertahan selama setengah menit."

Sialan!

Aku melihat ponselku hanya untuk tahu kalau dua puluh tiga detik sudah berlalu sejak dia mengaktifkan grafiti force.

Sekarang aku tarik pikiranku yang bilang kalau dia bisa diandalkan.

"Aktifkan terus grafiti force sampai waktunya habis!"

Aku menarik badan Hinata lalu mengajaknya ikut jatuh lima puluh meter ke bawah bersamaku dari gedung itu.

Pilihanku memang bukan sebuah pilihan yang baik apalagi aman, tapi setidaknya kami tidak akan hancur berkeping-keping gara-gara diledakan.

"Berapa detik lagi?"

"6."

Misil-misil yang terbang mengincar kami terhalang oleh tembok-tembok beton dari gedung sehingga mereka meledak di sana dan melemparkan puing-puingnya pada kami berdua.

"5."

Grafiti force masih aktif sehingga apapun yang mencoba menerjang kami berdua akan terpantul.

"4."

Karena pada dasarnya Hinata tidak perlu belajar untuk bisa paham apa yang diajarkan, aku menyruhnya untuk tidak membawa buku dan mengganti isi tasnya dengan peralatan darurat. Harusnya dia membawa penarik portablenya.

"Ketemu!"

"3."

Harusnya, karena perbedaan gaya magnetik antara bagian dalam grafiti force dan dunia luar, aku tidak bisa menggunakan penarik portable untuk berpindah tempat. Untuk sekarang aku akan menganut ajaran buat anak jangan coba-coba.

Begini rencananya, tanpa adanya grafiti force kami berdua akan terkena puing-puing saat jatuh dari gedung karena itulah dia harus terus diaktifkan. Jika grafiti force bisa terus aktif sampai kami mencapai tanah itu akan sangat bagus, tapi sayangnya hal itu tidak mungkin bisa terjadi karena waktu terbatas yang dimiliki grafiti force.

Jadi, satu-satunya cara untuk bisa selamat adalah menunggu grafiti force menghilang lalu menggunakan penarik portable untuk berpindah ke gedung sebelah tepat sebelum badan kami berdua mendarat di tanah.

"2."

Timingnya harus tepat.

"1."

Aku menggengam erat penarik portable tadi di tanganku dan bersiap untuk mengincar bagian yang akan jadi targetku. Waktu yang kumiliki terlalu singkat untuk memasangnya dengan benar. Asalkan bisa selamat, baret atau memarpun tidak keberatan kuterima.

"0."

Grafiti force menghilang, lalu aku menembakan penarik portableku ke tembok gedung sebelah dan meluncur ke sana dengan kecepatan tinggi bersama Hinata yang berpegangan erat pada perutku.

Sayangnya perjalananku menyebrang tidaklah semulus yang diharapkan, beberapa detik kemudian ada sebuah puing besar yang jatuh di depanku dan sukses menghalangi perjalananku. Kalau aku memang sedang tidak beruntung mungkin aku akan mati tertabrak olehnya. Tapi aku sedang beruntung, puing di depan kami hancur menjadi kepingan-kepingan yang lebih kecil sehinggat tidak lagi jadi penghalang.

"Terima kasih."

Yang membuatku seberuntung itu adalah Hinata, tepat sebelum kami menabrak benda keras itu dia menembakan partikel plasma dari lengannya. Aku juga sadar kalau setidaknya aku harus memeberikannya ucapan terima kasih walau sepertinya tidak diperlukan karena dia hanya melakukan tugasnya dan bukan benar-benar perduli padaku.

Tapi meski semua fakta di atas benar, fakta lain kalau dia mengganggu masih tetap valid. Saat kami berhasil mendarat di gedung sebelah, dia membiarkanku meluncur menabrak tumpukan kursi bekas.

Memang aku tidak akan mati karena hal itu, tapi rasanya tetap sakit.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto?"

"Tentu saja tidak! apa kau tidak lihat seberapa babak belurnya aku?"

Dengan agak bersusah payah, aku bangun dan segera berjalan menuju tempat Hinata untuk memberikanya sedikit pelajaran. Hanya saja, sebelum aku sempat melangkahkan kakiku dia kembali menubruku lalu dengan cepat segera membawa kami berdua kembali keluar dari gedung tadi.

Dengan melompat.

"Apa yang kau. . . . "

Omonganku kembali diinterupsi, kali ini oleh sebuah ledakan besar di belakangku. Kalo dibilang ledakan mungkin agak kurang tepat, kurasa kehancuran akan lebih baik untuk mendeskripsikan apa yang baru saja terjadi pada gedung di belakangku.

"Apa dia gila?"

DOLL berbentuk bola bowling bereberat beberapa ton itu meluncur dan menubruk gedung di belakang kami. Karena momentumnya yang tinggi, satu-satunya takdir yang menunggu gedung itu hanyalah hancur lalu runtuh.

"Ini kayaknya agak berlebihan."

Bukankah harusnya semua ini jadi rahasia, apa orang-orang di masa depan akan terjadi distorsi waktu atau yang semacamnya. Kalau mereka melakukan penghancuran terang-terangan seperti ini apa tidak akan ada masalah.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Masa depan itu sudah sangat kacau jadi perubahan macam apapun akan dirasa lebih baik, jangan lupa kalau yang mengincar nyawamu adalah orang-orang benci perang."

Jadi aku orang jahatnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa membaca pikiranku?"

"Intuisi wanita?"

Kenapa ada tanda tanyanya? Dan kau itu bahkan bukan wanita.

Kami berdua berhasil mendarat dengan selamat meski kali ini, dengan beberapa luka yang lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Setelah itu, kami berdua mulai berlari lagi. Meski berlari memang sama sekali tidak efektif untuk kabur dari benda itu, tapi setidaknya kami bisa mengulur waktu untuk menyusun rencana.

"Bagaimana kalau kita serahkan saja masalah ini pada pasukan pertahanan? aku rasa mereka punya peralatan yang tepat untuk menghadapi benda itu."

Aku sempat berpikir untuk menghancurkannya dengan bantuan Hinata, tapi sepertinya pikiranku itu tidak mungkin bisa terealisasi. Saat bergerak dan menubruk sekitarnya, benda itu berputar dalam kecepatan tinggi. Hal itu menyebabkan mendekatinya lalu menghancurkan benda itu dari dekat jadi tidak mungkin.

Bodohnya aku.

Niat awalku adalah menggunakan metal eater yang bisa memotong matrial jenis apapun kecuali berlian untuk membuat lubang pada DOLL yang mengejar kami, lalu setelah itu menembakan meriam plasma dan menghancurkannya dari dalam.

Sayangnya hal itu tidak mungkin, ini bukan hal yang bisa ditangani oleh hanya kami berdua.

Kalau orang di masa depan tidak memperdulikan apa yang akan terjadi dan bertaruh di sini, aku rasa tidak ada salahnya kalau aku membiarkan pasukan pertahanan untuk mengurus benda itu dan ikut-ikutan berjudi. Sebab, perubahan macam apapun yang akan terjadi tidak perlu lagi dikhawatirkan. Benar kan?

"Kurasa itu bukan ide yang baik Naruto."

DOLL bola itu dilindungi oleh lapisan pelindung dari bahan yang sama dengan pelindung untuk reaktor nuklir secara berlapis-lapis, selain itu benda itu menggunakan papan cetak elektronik untuk menyalurkan semua sumber dayanya yang juga punya kelebihan bisa meminimalisir pelubangan pada framenya sehingga membuat benda itu benar-benar padat dan solid. Dengan begitu, ada sangat banyak lapisan pelindung tambahan yang bisa disisipkan dalam ruangan yang tersisa.

Bisa dibilang kalau struktunya mirip bawang.

Lebih parahnya lagi, satu atau dua ledakan nuklir tidak akan bisa menghancurkan benda itu.

Begitulah yang dijelaskan Hinata.

"Naruto, apa kau mau kabur saja? aku tidak keberatan membawamu pergi jauh dari kota ini."

"Tidak perlu."

Kalau memang mereka sebegitu inginnya membunuhku, kemanapun aku pergi mereka pasti akan mengikutiku. Lagipula aku sangat ingin masuk universitas nasional, kalau aku pergi keinginanku itu tidak akan terwujud.

"Lalu apa kau ingin mati seperti Romeo da Juliet bersamaku?"

"Siapa yang mau melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu? selain itu kita tidak punya hubungan apa-apa!"

Rasanya aku sudah terlalu capek untuk marah.

"Hey Hinata? apakah benda itu ada pilotnya?"

"Aku yakin tidak."

Normalnya, untuk mengoprasikan satu DOLL sebesar itu diperlukan lebih dari delapan ratus kru serta seorang pilot yang sudah dituning luar dalam. Sayangnya membawa manusia dalam jumlah sebesar itu sama sekali tidak mungkin saat membawa satu orang manusia ke masa lalu saja hampir tidak mungkin.

"Jadi yang mengendalikannya hanya sebuah AI?"

"Begitulah."

4.

"Hinata! di belakangmu! arah jam tuju."

"Metal eater!""

Setelah melompat dengan tinggi menggunakan penarik portable, dia jatuh bebas dalam kecepatan tinggi sambil memutar badannya yang membawa pedang.

Beberapa detik kemudian, suara metal saling bertubrukan terdengar dan percikan-percikan kembang api bisa terlihat dari tempatku berada. Sayangnya, tidak ada reaksi apapun yang ditunjukan oleh DOLL yang mengejarku. Benda itu masih tetap meluncur lurus dengan tujuan meremukan badanku.

Hinata benar-benar tidak diperdulikan.

"Jadi aku prioritas utamanya."

Aku kembali berlari dan secara ajaib bisa menghindari kematian dengan margin setipis kertas.

"Hinata! bawa aku ke tepi pelabuhan!"

Aku sudah bisa melihat endingnya.

Sekali lagi, kami melompati gedung-gedung lalu bergelantungan dari satu gedung ke gedung lain. Tentunya dengan posisi yang masih sama seperti sebelumnya, aku dia gendong di depan badannya.

"Apa kau punya rencana?

Aku tidak menjawabnya, tapi aku tersenyum dan hal itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya mengerti jalan pikiranku. Walaupun dia tidak mengertipun dia tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali menuruti perintahku.

Mari kita adakan briefing sebentar dan melakukan sedikit review setelah mendapatkan fakta-fakta di bawa.

mengendalikan benda besar itu hanyalah sebuah AI, kalau yang gak tahu AI itu singkatan dari Artificial Intelligence alias kecerdasan buatan. Gampangnya lagi, cuma sekumpulan baris kode yang dibuat untuk bisa memecahkan masalahnya sendiri.

Setinggi apapun tingkat kemampuannya, dia tidak akan bisa menyamai kompleksitas pemikiran manusia sehingga yang dia lakukan hanyalah modifikasi dari perintah dasar yang sepertinya berbunyi "bunuh aku".

Dan beruntungnya, Hinata tidak dianggap sebagai ancaman karena walau sebenarnya komputer itu tidak punya kepribadian benda itu masih bisa ke PD-an.

itu besar dan bermasa tinggi serta hampir kedap udara. Meski benda itu bisa bergerak dalam kecepatan tinggi dan punya daya hancur yang cukup untuk melubangi sebuah gedung, dia tidak bisa bermanuver ataupun berpindah jalur secara tajam dalam kecepatan tinggi. Karena itulah dari tadi aku masih bisa selamat.

semua bagian terlindungi dengan baik, ada bagian-bagian yang rentan untuk diserang seperti sensor di tengah badannya dan pendorong di bawah badannya. Kurasa granat tanganpun bisa menghancurkannya.

sekali kami sedang ada di sebuah dermaga yang sepanjang garis pantainya penuh dengan air yang tercemar sangat parah.

Kami berduapun sampai di tepi pelabuhan, cuma sepuluh meter lagi ke belakang dan kami sudah bisa nyemplung ke air.

"Setelah ini bagaimana?"

"Tidak ada."

Yang perlu kami berdua lakukan hanyalah menunggu.

"Naruto apa tidak sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini."

DOLL besar tadi sudah meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah kami. Kurasa jarak kami dengannya masih beberapa kilometer, tapi mengingat kecepatannya yang mengerikan itu kurasa dalam tiga detik dia sudah akan sampai di depan mukaku.

"Berhenti memasang ekpresi takut itu dan aktifkan grafiti force!"

"Tapi benda itu sangat besar."

"Turuti saja aku!"

Tadi aku sempat melakukan miskonsepsi tentang Grafiti Force yang Hinata aktifkan untuk melindungi kami berdua. Sebab dia bilang gelombang magnet aku selalu berpikir tentang memanfaatkan gaya tarik untuk menolak berbagai benda yang mencoba menerobos teritorinya.

"Apa kau yakin tidak mau kabur kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak bisa melawan printahmu kecuali kau akan mati? benda itu sangat besar."

Sudah kubilang besar kecil itu tidak ada pengaruhnya. Sebab Grafiti force, tidak seperti namanya bekerja dengan memanfaatkan hukum lain.

Benda bulat itu datang dengan sangat cepat. Lalu, sebelum aku sempat berkedip DOLL tadi sudah berada di depan mataku. Sementara Hinata, tolong jangan tanya bagaimana ekspresinya. Aku tidak tega menjelaskannya. Tapi intinya dia sedang memberikan sebuah ekspresi yang bentuknya perpaduan antara orang yang kebanyakan bawa beban dan orang yang sedang marah-marah.

"Sialan kau!"

Dengan diiringi suara gesekan keras, DOLL besar yang tadinya mau menghancurkan kami berdua terpantul ke atas.

"Eh?"

Pasti pernah dengan hukum newton 3 kan. Hukum aksi reaksi itu berbunyi untuk setiap aksi selalu ada reaksi yang sama besar dan berlawanan arah, atau gaya dari dua benda pada satu sama lain selalu sama besar dan berlawanan arah. Itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi pada grafiti force.

"Jangan eh! kejar dia dan hancurkan pendorongnya!"

Saat melihat waktu di ponselku, ada sangat banyak notifikasi yang muncul di atas layar ponselku. Semua notifikasi itu berisi log dari aktifitas yang dilakukan oleh Hinata. Biasanya aku tidak pernah terlalu memperhatikan isinya karena memang sering isinya tidak terlalu berguna.

Tapi tadi, aku sempat membaca tiga notifikasi aneh. Aplikasi untuk mengontrol Hinata juga terhubung pada ponselku via akun OneBox sehingga apapun yang terjadi aku bisa tahu secara realtime.

Notifikasi aneh yang kumaksud adalah log konsumsi output energi dari grafiti force. Daripada mengeluarkan sebuah output besar dalam waktu yang terbatas untuk membuat tembok pelindung, grafiti force malah mempunyai output energi yang selalu berubah menyesuaikan daya hancur dari misil yang meledak.

Dengan logika seperti itu, seharusnya seberapapun daya tolak yang datang grafiti force akan melakukan perhitungan lalu mengeluarkan daya menolak yang sama besarnya. Normalnya, hal gila semacam itu tidak akan berani kucoba. Tapi.

Hinata sudah bilang padaku, kalau dia adalah DOLL terkuat yang pernah ada dan aku percaya itu. Meski aku tidak tahu basis kepercayaanku itu, tapi aku tutup mata dan percaya saja. Kalau dia yang ada di depanku, tidak mungkin dia membiarkanku mati.

Meskipun kalau rencana gila tadi gagal.

Hinata melompat ke sebuah gedung lalu dari sana dia menembakan partikel plasma dari lengannya. Kemudian, dia menggunakan penarik portablenya untuk mendekati DOLL tadi yang mulai jatuh. Setelah itu dia memutar badannya dan menebas seluruh bagian dari pendorong benda tadi dengan cepat.

Sebab DOLL tadi sudah tidak mempunyai pendorong untuk mengangkat badanya yang besar dan berat, benda itu jatuh bebas ke laut dan dengan suksesnya membuat glombang dan cipratan air super besar. Sambil membawa Hinata yang tali penarik portablenya nyagkut.

"Dasar bodoh!"

Dia memang yang paling kuat tapi jelas bukan yang terpintar. Walau IQ nya jelas tinggi.

Dari pengalamanku yang sebelumnya, aku tahu kalau dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kalau sudah masuk air. Entah karena dia memang tidak dibuat untuk bisa berenang, atau gara-gara memang pada dasarnya air itu berbahaya untuk barang elektronik, yang jelas dia tidak bisa berenang dan aku juga yakin seratus persen kalau dibiarkan saja dia pasti tenggelam.

Aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi, sebab aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Dalam arti yang sesungguhnya tentunya. Aku akan mati kalau dia tidak ada.

"Tolong aku Naruto."

"Apa posisi kita tidak terbalik? kalau masih nyangkut buang saja penarik portable itu!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku melompat dan berenang menuju Hinata yang suda mulai lebih jauh tenggelam. Meski dia memang berpenampilan layaknya manusia dan bahkan seorang gadis cantik. Tetap saja ada banyak bagian terbuat dari metal di dalam badannya dan hal itu membuat dia jadi semakin cepat tenggelam.

"Ku tidak apa-apa?"

Aku segera menariknya dari air setelah melepaskan penarik portable dari pinggangnya. Meski keadaanya kelihatan buruk, tapi kurasa dia masih bisa dikategotikan lumayan baik secara fisik. Dia masih sadar, walau aku masih tidak yakin apakah dia bisa mendengarku atau tidak.

"Hey Hinata, kenapa benda itu bertingkah aneh?"

Hinta yang masih lunglai mengalihkan pandangannya untuk bisa melihat apa yang sedang DOLL tadi lakukan.

Awalnya benda itu hanya berputar yang kukira adalah sebuah upaya untuk mempertahankan dirinya agar tepat bisa mengapung di atas air. Tapi lama kelamaan putarannya melambat, dan hal itu tidak mungkin disebabkan baterainya yang mulai habis. Benda sebesar itu pasti memliki reaktor sendiri, karena itulah Hinata mendeteksi suhu tinggi keluar dari dalamnya.

"Aku lupa sesuatu."

Apa yang kau lupakan di saat seperti ini?

"Untuk mencegah senjata diambil dan dipelajari musuh, biasanya mereka diatur untuk meledak saat dia sudah rusak, tidak berfungsi, atau kalah dalam pertempuran kalo tidak salah daya ledaknya mencapai dua kilo."

Heh?

Jangan lupakan hal sepenting itu!

Sebuah ledakan besarpun terdengar sampai radius puluah kilometer sore itu.

5.

Setelah secara ajaib kami selamat dan bisa menyaksikan pemandangan matahari terbenam yang dikotori oleh bau dari air berpolusi hasil ledakan DOLL pengejar kami, aku dan Hinata berjalan dengan lunglai menuju sekolah. Dengan keadaan kami yang sekarang, kurasa langsung pulang sama sekali bukan pilihan yang baik. Lagipula, membayangkan omongan macam apa yang akan kuterima di jalan saja sudah membuat hatiku sakit.

Setelah sampai di sekolah, aku langsung menuju kamar mandi sambil membawa pakaian olahraga yang kusimpan di loker kelas.

Memang tidak ada peraturan kalau dalam sehari aku hanya boleh diserang sekali, tapi sampai sejauh ini belum ada kasus di mana aku diserang dua kali dalam satu hari. Jadi, setidaknya untuk sekarang kurasa aku masih bisa bernafas lega.

Ketika bel sekolah yang berbunyi dengan sia-sia karena murid dan gurunya sudah tidak ada lagi, aku dan Hinata berjalan meninggalkan sekolah.

"He Hinata, kenapa kau masih agak bau?.

"Karena aku tidak ganti dalaman."

Aku tidak akan tanya kenapa, sebab kalau aku menanyakannya ada kemungkinan dia akan membawa arah pembicaraan pada jalan yang membuat pendengarnya jadi salah paham dan mengira kalau aku ini murid SMU mesum.

"Apa kau tidak penasaran Naruto?"

"Aku bahkan tidak perduli."

Hinata memasang muka kesal, lalu setelah itu dia menempelkan lengannya ke bibirnya. Meski aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dia mau lakukan, tapi entah kenapa aku merasakan sebuah firasat buruk.

Dia meniup lengannya sehingga menimbulkan suara seperti kentut. Lalu setelah itu, dengan muka sok menggurui dia bilang.

"Harusnya kau lebih berhati-hati Naruto, di sin kani tempat umum."

Awalnya aku tidak paham dengan apa yang baru saja dia perbuat, tapi begitu aku mendengar tawa serta cibiran dari orang-orang yang berjalan di sekitarku. Aku baru sadar kalau ternyata android dari masa depan punya sebuah konsep yang bernama fitnah.

"Sialan."

Kenapa kegiatan sehari-hariku jadi tidak benar seperti ini? besok. Apa aku masih bisa hidup?

* * *

Saya agak pesimis kalao bakalan ada banyak yang suka, soalnya terlalu melawan arus. Saat nulis, di tengah jalan saya dapet anugrah dari tuhan yang namanya write block sehingga rasanya chap ini antara complete dan tidak complete. Untuk pembaca, silahkan baca chap selanjutnya kalo udah keluar. Sukur-sukur bisa promo ke yang lainnya.

Terima kasih.


	3. Run

Updatenya lama, ya gimana lagi. Saya ini kan pekerja sekaligus pelajar, jadi waktu yang saya punya itu agak sempit. Dan mohon kalau ada salah ketik dimaafkan dan dikasih tahu keberadaanya di event nomor berapa.

Belakangan ini saya lagi sering baca Heavy Objct jadi tanpa sadar apa yang saya tulis jadi kepanjangan begini, 2 kali lipat chap 1. Tapi tenang, sama seperti chap sebelumnya saya menyediakan nafigasi kalau-kalau kalian harus berhenti di tengah cerita.

Yang kalian perlu lakukan cuma search angka penanda eventnya. Masalah selesai.

* * *

RUN

1.

Pada suatu hari, di tempat yang sangat tidak jauh. Hidup seorang anak laki-laki berinisial NU yang menderita sebuah kelainan psikologis. Di jadi senang saat ada wanita yang menyiksanya, dia sangat senang saat ada yang menghinanya, dan akan kehilangan kendali karena terlalu senang jika yang melakukan semua itu adalah adik perempuannya sendiri.

Selain orang mesum yang masochist, dia juga kena sindrom siscon tingkat akut yang sudah tidak mungkin bisa disembuhkan lagi. Karena itulah dia mulai dijauhi teman-temannya dan disingkirkan dari komunitas sosial lalu dianggap sebagai sampah masyarakat.

Setelah bertahun-tahun hidup dalam kesengsaraan karena dibuang dari masyarakat, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bunuh diri dan masuk ke neraka sebagai balasannya.

"Di neraka dia hidup bahagia untuk selama-lamanya, ah sekedar catatan! ini sama sekali bukan kisah tentangmu."

Kalau begitu tolong jangan tambahkan informasi tidak berguna itu.

Tentu saja, aku bukan orang yang semesum itu. Dan aku sama sekali bukan Masochist walau memang aku sangat sayang pada adiku. Lalu, aku bukan tidak punya teman karena aku punya penyakit psikologis. Aku cuma tidak terlalu bisa berinteraksi dengan orang lain, Itu saja.

"Hey Shion, sebelum aku tanya yang lain aku akan tanya dulu bagaimana orang bisa bahagia untuk selama-lamanya di neraka?"

Ini semua dimulai saat bel istirahat berbunyi.

Biasanya, Hinata akan langsung menuju ke tempatku lalu mulai melakukan berbagai macam hal yang akan mengundang banyak jenis kesalah pahaman dari teman sekelasku. Hanya saja kali dia tidak bisa melakukanya sebab begitu guru pelajaran keluar, ada sebuah pengumuman yang isinya bilang kalau Hinata harus segera menghadap ke guru pembimbing.

Memanfaatkan waktu kosong yang sangat jarang terjadi itu, aku ingin segera pergi ke sebuah tempat di mana bahkan sinyal ponselpun tidak bisa tembus dan istirahat lalau menenangkan pikiran. Tapi, tepat sebelum aku bisa bangkit dari kursiku, Shion duduk di atas kursi depanku lalu menghadapku dan mulai menceritakan kisah yang tadi sudah ditulis di atas.

"Tentu saja karena kau itu Masochist, dan bagi Masochist neraka adalah surga yang paling indah."

"Kau baru bilang kalau cerita itu bukan tentangku kan? lalu kenapa kenapa kau menunjuk-nunjuk mukaku!"

"Jangan kePDan! aku cuma sedang menceritakan kisah dari seseorang yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto saja."

"Barusan kau menyebut namaku kan!? kalau kau ingin menyangkal tolong jangan sebut namaku!?"

"Keceplosan."

"Apanya yang keceplosan!?"

Ya ampun.

Kenapa bicara dengannya saja sudah membuatku sepayah ini.

"Sekarang dengarkan aku Shion! sepertinya kau sudah salah paham tentangku."

Dan salah pahamnya besar.

Aku memang punya sedikit rasa sayang yang agak terlalu besar pada adiku Hanabi. Tapi hal itu sama sekali bukan sebuah bentuk dari kemesuman pikiran. Rasa cintaku padanya sebagai seorang kakak adalah murni tanpa noda, selain itu aku juga bukan masochist. Aku menerima apapun yang Hanabi lakukan padaku karena dia sebenarnya tidak pernah benar-benar ingin melukaiku. Jadi aku terima saja.

"Oo. . . . ternyata begitu ya? jadi cintamu sebagai seorang kakak murni ya?"

"Jangan heran begitu! tentu saja saja cintaku padanya murni."

Shion menunjukan muka tidak percaya padaku, lalu setelah itu dia membuka mulutnya untuk meminta ponsel, buku pegangan siswa, dan dompetku.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan benda macam apa ini!."

Dia membuka halaman ketiga buku sakuku lalu meletakannya di meja dengan sebuah pukulan keras.

"Foto Hanabi, kenapa memangnya?"

Membawa-bawa foto keluarga itu suatu hal yang normal, memang tidak semua orang melakukannya. Tapi setidaknya aku yakin kalau ada beberapa orang yang melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Hal itu sama sekali tidak memalukan, dan aku sama sekali tidak mau merasa malu karena membawa-bawa foto keluargaku.

Alasanku sangat bagus.

"Bagian 'membawa foto keluarganya' memang agak masuk akal, tapi yang kupermasalahkan bukan itu."

Lalu apa masalahnya.

"Kenapa foto ini gambar Hanabi yang sedang pake baju renang!?"

Orang di pantai juga pakai baju renang, jika ada satu atau dua orang yang memotret gambar mereka kurasa tidak akan ada yang marah karena memang hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang perlu dipermasalahkan. Kebetulan saja aku mengambil foto itu saat Hanabi sedang praktek renang di sekolahnya.

"Ooooooooooo! begitu."

Kali ini o-nya lebih panjang.

"Kalau begitu coba jelaskan yang ini! kenapa ada foto adikmu yang cuma pake handuk di dompetmu? kenapa ada foto adikmu yang sedang ganti baju di ponselmu? kenapa ada foto yang anglenya sangat rendah sampai aku hampir bisa melihat celana dalamnya, lalu yang ini! kenapa kau membaca kisah percintaan antara adik perempuan dan kakaknya? akui saja kalau kau ini orang mesum!"

"Itu . . ."

Aku mau menjelaskan sesuatu tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kujelaskan dan mulai dari mana.

Segala macam sudut pandang yang kugunakan untuk melihat semua tindakanku hanya memberikan sebuah kesimpulan yang sama sekali tidak mau kudengar. Ya, mau tidak mau aku harus mengakui kalau aku ini sepertinya secara tidak sadar sudah menjadi orang tidak benar.

Untuk sekedar catatan, aku belum pernah sekalipun melihat celana dalam Hanabi yang sedang dia pakai.

"Aku susah menjelaskannya. . . . "

Huuuhhhhhh.

Dia menghela nafas lalu berdiri dan mendekatiku dari samping, setelah itu dia menepuk punggungku dan memberiku sebuah senyuman yang sangat jarang kulihat ada di wajahnya.

"Tenang saja, ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu, pasti di dalam sana ada yang mengerti dirimu dan mau menerimamu."

Di dalam sana?

"Contohnya?"

Siapa orang itu? kalau ada orang yang punya masalah sama denganku aku benar-benar ingin menemuinya. Dan akan lebih baik lagi, kalau orang itu sudah berhasil menyelesaikan masalahnya. Mungkin dengan meminta sedikit saran aku bisa keluar dari permasalahanku dalam waktu yang singkat.

"Orang-orang di penjara tentunya, aku yakin kalau kalian akan bisa mengerti satu sama lain."

"Kau bercanda kan? kau ini sedang bercanda kan?"

"Tentu saja. . . "

Untuk ukuran orang yang sedang bercanda mukanya kelihatan sangat serius.

"Tidak!"

"Ampuni aku! aku janji tidak akan mencoba mengintip adiku mandi lagi."

Kenapa aku mengatakannya?

Sebuah tarikan lemah di lengan bajuku membuat ritual meminta ampun yang sedang kukerjakan terganggu dan memaksaku mau tidak mau menoleh ke belakang hanya untuk menemukan adik kelasku sedang berdiri dengan sebuah senyuman manis yang kemudian berubah jadi ekspresi cemberut.

"Jangan mengabaikanku."

"Maaf."

Bukannya aku benar-benar merasa bersalah, kata-kata itu hanya muncul begitu saja ketika melihatnya mengeluarkan muka memelas dan sebal di saat yang bersamaan. Aku sama sekali tidak merasakan kehadirannya sebab semua perhatianku tertuju pada Shion, dan karena hal itu. Mungkin aku secara tidak sadar sudah mengabaikan keberadaan Amaru.

"He."

Dia tersenyum.

Gampang sekali mengembalikan moodnya.

"Hey kak Naruto, dari pembicaraan tadi aku dengar sepertinya kau akan dipenjara."

"Tidak!"

"Jangan merendah begitu."

"Aku tidak mau merendah untuk hal semacam itu!"

"Eeeehhh. . . . padahal aku ingin jadi pengacaramu di pengadilan nanti."

Jangan kecewa!

Tapi.

"Sebentar, ok! anggap saja aku benar-benar diadili lalu bagaimana kau akan membelaku? maksudku kau memang pintar tapi aku yakin kau belum pernah belajar hukum sebelumnya."

Di ujian masuk sekolah dia masuk tiga besar, dan di ujian tengah semester kemarin dia juga dapat nilai yang luar biasa. Tapi kemampuan akademik level SMU tahun pertamanya tidak akan mungkin berguna dalam kasus hukum. Tidak mungkin kan kalau permasalahan hukum bisa diselesaikan dengan rumus f(x)=ax+b.

Bukannya penasaran, aku cuma ingin tahu saja.

"Hehe! itu gampang, tidak perlu belajar hukum selama bertahun-tahun untuk bisa membelamu! yang kuperlukan hanyalah permainan kata-kata."

"Permainan kata-kata?"

Bukan hanya aku yang bingung, sepertinya Shion juga sudah dibuat cukup bingung oleh adik kelasnya itu sampai dia yang pintar itu bisa dibuat bertanya-tanya.

"Bahasa itu mudah! dengan menambahkan 'keberanian' di depan sebuah kalimat, konotasi dari apapun yang dikatakan pasti jadi positif."

"Heheheheh. . . "

Bocah ini sebenarnya sedang melawak atau apa? kalau iya, dia sudah benar-benar gagal walaupun aku sudah tertawa. Sebab, lawakannya sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Aku tidak pernah dengar rumus semacam itu di pelajaran bahasa?"

Shion, tidak ada satupun orang di sekolah ini yang pernah mendengar rumus itu karena rumus semacam itu memang tidak ada dan tidak akan pernah ada. Jadi tolong jangan pasang muka berpikir yang serius seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu berikan aku contoh! contoh yang sangat bagus."

Seakan jiwa kompetisinya tersulut, Amaru berdiri lalu tersenyum dengan aura menantang padaku.

"Baiklah, siapa takut? aku akan membuatmu mengaku kalah dan bertekuk lutut di hadapanku."

Memangnya siapa yang mau bertekuk lutut di depan seorang gadis yang bahkan badannya tidak pantas disebut anak SMU.

"Asal kau tahu saja ya, aku tidak akan mengaku kalah sampai kau bisa memuaskanku."

Muka Amaru berubah jadi merah lalu dia melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti orang hilang.

"I-Itu sepertinya aku tidak bisa melakukannya di d-depan umum, aku malu kalau dilihat orang banyak, selain itu. . . ."

Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dia bicarakan.

"Selain itu. . . . aku masih di bawah umur jadi aku tidak tahu teknik-teknik yang bisa memuaskanmu."

'Kau tidak perlu tahu!"

Dia sengaja, tidak salah lagi. Dia sengaja melakukannya. Dia senang kalau aku menderita dan dihina oleh teman sekelasku.

Kenapa aku dikelilingi oleh gadis-gadis aneh semacam ini? memang mereka cantik dan manis. Tapi aku juga ingin gadis yang manis yang punya otak normal, bukan gadis tidak waras macam mereka berdua ini.

"Baiklah mulai saja!"

Aku tidak perduli lagi teman sekelasku mau bilang apa. Imageku sudah hancur lebur.

"Kalau begitu kita mulai dengan pemanasan dulu."

Dia duduk di atas meja di depanku lalu bilang.

"Keberanian untuk memutuskan pacarmu."

Dia lebih hebat dari apa yang kuperkirakan.

Yang dilakukan oleh orang yang dia sebut sebenarnya hanyalah memutuskan pacarnya, tapi begitu kata keberanian ditambahkan di depannya kesan negatif jadi hilang. Dengan adanya kata keberanian, ada sebuah konotasi yang mengartikan kalau hubungan kedua orang kekasih itu sudah sangat tidak baik dan penuh masalah sehingga tidak bisa lagi dipertahankan.

Dengan kata keberanian di depan kalimat di atas, ada kesan kalau putus adalah jalan terbaik yang harus ditempuh. Padahal yang dilakukan hanyalah sebuah hal simple, mereka hanya putus, orang itu hanya ingin putus. Begitu saja. Tidak lebih tidak kurang.

Walau Amaru sama sekali tidak bilang begitu apalagi menceritakan background keadaannya, tapi memutuskan hubungan jadi kedengaran benar untuk dilakukan.

"Selanjutnya, apa ya? oh! keberanian untuk menghianati temanmu."

Yang dilakukan hanyalah menghianati temannya. Tapi dengan kata keberanian ada di depannya, aku mulai bisa membayangkan kalau sebenarnya orang di atas tidak mau melakukannya tapi dia dipaksa oleh keadaan. Kalimat itu membuat sepertinya orang yang ingin berhianat itu melakukan penghianatan untuk melindungi temannya dan bukan karena keinginannya sendiri.

Walau Amaru sama sekali tidak bilang begitu.

"Lalu . . . keberanian untuk jadi orang pemalas."

Yang dilakukan hanyalah malas-malasan, tapi kenapa aku merasa kalau dia itu sebenarnya orang yang sedang melakukan sebuah tugas tapi menunggu kesempatan dan membuat dirinya jadi pemalas untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih besar.

Padahal dia tidak bilang begitu.

"Dan yang terakhir. . . ."

Dia tersenyum lagi kepadaku.

"Keberanian untuk mengakui kekalahan!"

Pukulan terakhirnya berhasil membuatku langsung bertekuk lutut di hadapannya.

"Aku mengaku kalah! aku tidak tahu kalau bahasa itu semudah ini!"

Pena lebih kuat dari pedang. Akhirnya aku tahu arti yang sebenarnya dari ungkapan itu.

2.

Lagi-lagi, aku terbawa suasana dan mengikuti saja kegilaan gadis-gadis tidak waras itu. Sehingga pada akhirnya, aku tidak pernah meninggalkan kelas sampai bel masuk kembali berbunyi dan memaksaku harus kembali posisi tidak enaku. Di samping Hinata.

Berjam-jam kemudian, aku hanya duduk dan mendengarkan omongan guru di depan yang asik membicarakan berbagai macam hal yang dia anggap tidak baik maupun banyak hal yang dia anggap ideal dan harus ada.

Dunia ideal hanya ada dalam pikiran seseorang, lagipula hal itu disebut ideal adalah karena apapun itu, hanya bisa dikonsep, dipikirkan dan tidak mungkin jadi nyata. Selain itu, teoriku juga didukung oleh sebuah hukum yang sudah ada dari jaman-jaman sebelumnya.

Logika yang kugunakan adalah.

Ideal itu adalah persis seperti apa yang dimau atau dikehendaki, jika hal itu sama dengan apa yang dimau maka hal itu sempurna, sayangnya di dunia ini ada sebuah hukum yang bilang tidak ada yang sempurna. Karena hal itulah sesuatu yang ideal tidak akan pernah menjadi nyata. Lalu pada akhirnya, benda itu hanya bisa mendapatkan sebuah sebutan bernama Idealisme.

Guru di depan bilang kalau tugas seorang siswa adalah belajar. Tapi dari apa yang sudah kujalani selama ini, belajar atau tidak belajar itu nomor dua. Dengan sistem yang sekarang, asalkan hasilnya ada, prosesnya adalah masalah belakangan.

Untuk jaman sekarang ini, sekolah bukan untuk belajar tapi untuk dapat nilai dan ijasah.

Guru yang sedang di depan selalu bilang dapat nilai jelekpun tidak apa-apa asalkan kami belajar dan bisa mengerjakan sendiri, tapi sayangnya hal semacam itu tidak mungkin tidak apa-apa. Sebab, orang yang berada di atasnya pasti akan menanyakannya, kenapa mereka bisa dapat nilai jelak? Begitu.

Kalau memang benar dia berpikir seperti itu diapun tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mau tidak mau dia harus menyerah pada sistem. Karena semua orang memakainya sebagai standart.

Tidak mungkin kan kalau guru tadi bilang pada atasannya kalau muridnya dapat nilai jelek karena jujur.

Selain itu ada banyak guru yang menasihati siswanya untuk tidak menyontek, tapi nyatanya kadang meski mereka bilang 'nilai kalian akan nol' jika menyontek atau 'nilai kalian akan dikurangi' jika memberikan jawaban pada temannya, pada akhirnya dia hanya akan membuat sebuah catatan untuk menakut-nakuti muridnya lalu membuang catatan itu saat sudah sampai di kantor.

Muridnya berpikir kalau mereka tidak ketahuan mencontek, tapi sebenarnya si guru cuma tutup mata dan menganggap dirinya tidak melihat apa-apa untuk menghindari rasa bersalah.

Salain itu, pas SMP aku juga pernah dibilangi oleh wali kelasku saat akan menghadapi ujian nasional yang meski bahasanya sudah dihaluskan semua juga sudah paham kalau artinya adalah. Gak apa-apa nyontek asal gak ketahuan.

Siapa yang memberitahukan hal itu padaku? Jawabannya adalah guru terbaik di dunia.

Pengalaman.

Orang barat banyak ngomong jarang bertindak.

Orang timur banyak bertindak jarang ngomong..

Tapi menurutku, siapapun orangnya kata-kata yang lebih tepat adalah.

Ngomongnya beda bertindaknya beda.

Apa yang dilakukan dan dikatakan adalah dua hal yang berbeda.

Setelah empat jam berlalu, akhirnya pelajaran pengetahuan sosial yang membosankanpun selesai dan semua murid diperbolahkan untuk pulang. Tidak terkecuali aku.

3.

"Hay Hinata, tadi kau dipanggil guru pembimbing kan? Ada urusan apa kau dengannya?"

"Dia hanya menanyakan berbagai macam hal tentangmu."

Lalu kenapa orang itu malah memanggilmu bukan aku?

"Hal macam apa yang dia tanyakan padamu?"

Yang paling penting bukan kenapa orang itu memanggil Hinata, tapi apa yang dia tanyakan pada android bodoh ini.

"Dia menanyakan, apakah kau sudah melakukan tindakan pelecehan pada Amaru dan Shion."

Aku tahu kalau aku sudah tidak punya sesuatu yang namanya nama baik di sekolah ini. Sebelum ada Hinata, aku hanya dikenal sebagai seorang murid yang tidak punya banyak teman. Tapi semenjak Hinata datang aku jadi mulai punya banyak julukan yang sangat tidak enak untuk didengar.

Berhubung remaja itu sifatnya sangat ingin tahu, begitu ada kabar kalau murid yang tidak punya teman tiba-tiba dikerubungi gadis-gadis cantik. Semuanya langsung jadi heboh dan menyebarkan berita-berita yang semakin disebar semakin dihiperbolakan.

"Lalu apa yang kau bilang? Kau tidak ikut-ikutan menghinaku kan?"

Berita macam itu sampai ke guru pembimbing yang kerjaannya ngurusi murid sangatlah normal.

"Tentu saja aku membelamu, aku bilang kalau kau itu bukan orang yang bisa melihat seorang gadis dengan pandangan mesum kecuali ke adiknya! Dan kau juga tidak akan melakukan tindakan yang melawan hukum."

Yang di tengah itu sama sekali tidak perlu kau beritahukan.

"Oh Begitu."

Ekspresiku sama sekali tidak berubah, tapi dalam hati aku agak merasa senang karena Hinata membelaku di depan orang lain. Dari apa yang dia katakan dia membuat pembelaan untuku bukan berdasarkan apa yang dia lihat, melainkan dari apa yang dia rasakan. Meski aku ragu kalau mesin punya sesuatu yang disebut perasan, melihatnya bertindak seperti manusia agak membuatku lega.

"Cuma begitu? Puji aku!"

Dia menubrukan pundaknya padaku lalu mengeructukan bibirnya sambil memasang muka manja untuk ditunjukan padaku. Aku sudah tahu kalau dia punya penampilan yang cantik, tapi tingkah manjanya itu sukses berhasil membuatku untuk sesaat lupa kalau dia hanyalah sebuah barang elektronik.

Sesekali memberikannya perhatian seperti manusia aku rasa tidak ada salahnya.

Aku meletakan telapak tanganku di atas kepalanya lalu menggerakannya naik dan turun untuk membelai rambut hitamnya yang lembut.

"Aku bangga padamu!"

"Heheh. . ."

Hanya dengan hal sesimple itu, dia kelihatan sangat bahagia.

"Tapi, bagaimana kau bisa meyakinkan orang itu kalau aku tidak melakukan apa-apa pada Amaru dan Shion."

Kalau tidak salah, orang itu terkenal dengan sifatnya yang keras. Jika ada murid yang melanggar peraturan, siapapun itu dia akan dengan tegas memberinya hukuman tanpa banyak omong. Mungkin penyebab di sekolah ini tidak ada preman adalah karena adanya orang itu.

Orang yang sekeras itu, bagaimana bisa Hinata yakinakan hanya dengan sekedar omongan.

"Aku bilang kalau kau itu tidak mungkin melakukan apa-apa pada gadis lain karena kau sudah punya aku, karena aku adalah apapun yang kau inginkan."

Percaya padaku, bukan itu penyebab aku tidak melakukan tindakan kriminal pada gadis-gadis tidak waras yang mendekatiku macam Shion dan Amaru.

"Aku adalah propertimu."

Dia adalah benda elektronik yang bisa kusebut dengan properti. Tapi konotasi kepemilikan yang dia ucapkan sangat kedengaran negatif.

"Aku adalah budakmu."

Dia tidak akan bisa menolak apapun perintahku, jadi kalau dia dibilang budak tidak terlalu salah juga. Tapi budak itu konotasinya sangat negatif, sehingga semua orang yang mendengarnya pasti akan berpikir negatif tentangku.

"Aku adalah mainanmu."

DOLL, dalam bahasa negara ini bisa diartikan sebagai boneka yang notabene adalah mainan. Apapun yang kulakukan padanya, semua itu sah-sah saja sebab dia itu cuma mainan. Konotasi yang dibawanya sudah sangat negatif sampai aku tidak lagi tahu harus membela diri dari mana.

Sudah dipastikan kalau orang yang mendengarnya akan menilaiku sebagai orang yang tidak bermoral.

"Dan kalau kau mau, aku juga adalah adik perempuanmu."

"Kau bukan adiku!"

Kalau yang ini aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengakuinya. Adiku satu-satunya hanya Hanabi!.

"Dari semua yang sudah kau katakan, kurang lebih aku sudah bisa menebak hukuman macam apa yang akan diberikan padaku oleh guru killer itu, tapi aku akan tetap tanya."

Hidupku.

Kenapa jadi berat begini?

"Apa yang dia katakan padamu? Hinata."

Dia tersenyum lalu bilang.

"Kau diskors selama dua minggu,"

Rasanya. Aku benar-benar ingin menangis.

4.

Sebab aku tidak mau langsung menuju dan menemui Ibu angkatku yang akan ngomong ini dan itu kalau aku pulang lebih cepat. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke sekolah Hanabi yang berada di bagian utara gedung sekolahku ini.

Selain SMU, sekolah ini juga punya gedung untuk SD dan SMP. Tapi untuk menghindari masalah, pihak sekolah memutuskan untuk memisahkan gedungnya menjadi beberapa blok.

"Kenapa kita pergi ke gedung SMP Naruto?"

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Karena tugasku adalah melindungimu."

Jawaban seperti itu sudah biasa kudengar, sebab jawaban itulah yang selalu dia lontarkan untuk membuatku tidak lagi membicarakan kehadirannya di dekatku. Mengingat aku sudah terbiasa dengannya, harusnya dia juga sudah terbiasa dengaku. Alasanku ke gedung SMP cuma satu.

Apalagi kalau bukan untuk menemui Hanabi?

Tanpa menjawabnya aku terus berjalan melewati jalan, gerbang, lorong, dan tangga yang sepi menuju ke atap sekolah.

Jam pelajaran masih berlangsung, sehingga kami berdua tidak terlalu sering bertemu dengan siswa-siswa SMP lain, dan karena aku juga sudah sering ke sini. Penjaga sekolah sama sekali tidak terlalu memperdulikan kehadiranku lalu membiarkanbegitu saja.

Jam pulang Hanabi masih agak lama, jadi aku berencana untuk menunggunya di atas sambil mengisitrahatkan pikiran.

Sayangnya, tepat sebelum aku berhasil memegang gagang pintunya. Aku mendengar sesuatu yang sangat tidak bisa kubiarkan begitu saja.

"Hey jangan banyak melawan dan diamlah."

"Ahhhh. . . . ."

Suara yang kudengar itu masih membawa ciri khas suara seorang anak kecil yang renyah. Tapi suara itu, entah kenapa meski yang kudengar hanya sebuah ahhhh kecil yang sama sekali tidak erotis. Hal itu mampu membuat pikiranku langsung membayangkan sesuatu yang sangat tidak pantas untuk dilakukan oleh anak kecil.

Hanya saja yang membuatku jantungan bukan itu, tapi fakta kalau suara itu adalah suara Hanabi.

"Ooooooo! Hanabi benar-benar sudah dewasa."

Sebelum aku sempat bergerak dan mengatakan apa-apa, tanpa kusadari Hinata sudah menempelkan wajahnya di daun pintu dan mengintip keadaan di sebrangnya lewat sebuah lubang kunci kecil.

"Jangan terlalu keras memegangnya!"

"Maaf, aku tidak terbiasa."

Apa yang dipegang, apa yang tidak biasa dilakukan, dan kenapa Hanabi bersama anak laki-laki? lalu. Kenapa suara Hanabi tidak seperti biasanya, kenapa dia tidak menggunakan nada datarnya sekarang? kenapa dalam suaranya penuh dengan emosi manusia.

"Kyaaa. . . . rasanya geli."

"Sssstttt jangan terlalu kencang! nanti orang bisa dengar."

"Aku tahu, tapi kalau dijilat seperti ini. . . . ."

Dadaku sudah naik turun tidak karuan karena nafasku yang entah kenapa jadi cepat.

"Haaaahh... ini benar-benar tontonan kelas elit."

Aku mencoba menyingkirkan Hinata yang mukanya sedang penuh ekspresi-eksresi aneh, api kekuatannya sebagai andorid membuatku tidak bisa menggerakan badannya ke tempat lain dan memaksaku hanya bisa menunggu sampai aku tiba-tiba mendengar sebuah teriakan kecil.

"Kyaaa. . . . sakit. . . . "

Dengan itu, sebuah platuk rasanya sudah ditarik di dalam otaku dan membuatku langsung berteriak.

"Minggir kau Hinata! aku akan menyelamatkan Hanabiku yang polos dan lugu!"

Begitu mendengar perintahku, Hinata mau tidak mau harus minggir dan membiarkanku mendobrak pintu hanya untuk melihat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? dan apa maksudmu dengan Hanabiku! aku bukan milikmu orang mesum!."

Seorang anak laki-laki sedang memegang seekor anak kucing di tangannya yang sedang menggigit jari telunjuk Hanabi.

"Hinataaaaaaa!."

Dia sudah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi dia sengaja mengomporiku agar aku bisa mempermalukan diri sendiri.

Setelah berbaik hati padaku dengan hanya memukulku beberapa kali, kami berempat akhirnya bisa memulai sebuah pembicaraan ata ijin Hanabi.

"Jadi, apa-apaan dengan kebun binatang ini?"

Di sekitar kami, bukan hanya ada satu atau dua kucing melainkan ada belasan kucing dalam berbagai umur. Jumlahnya bukan lagi ada pada level peliharaan tapi ternak.

"Mereka itu dibuang, aku rasa murid-murid sekolah ini yang melakukannya kak."

"Aku bukan kakakmu bocah!"

Dengan dingin aku menjawab anak laki-laki yang dari dari tadi bersama Hanabi.

Plak.

"Apa-apaan sikamu itu kak?"

"Maaf."

Kenapa aku minta maaf secepat itu.

"Tapi kenapa mereka membuangnya di sini? bukankah ada tempat lain yang lebih tidak mencurigakan dari pada di sini, meski bukan itu masalah utamanya."

Masalah utamanya adalah, kenapa mereka memelihara hewan kalau pada akhirnya hanya ingin membuangnya.

"Mungkin kau tidak tahu nona Hinata, tapi tempat ini hampir tidak pernah didatangi seseorang."

"Ha-Hanabi, kenapa kau tidak memanggilku kakak?"

Hinata malah lebih terkejut dengan fakta kalau Hanabi tidak memanggilnya kakak daripada kenyataan kalau meski tempat ini kelihatannya sangat nyaman untuk bersantai tapi malah disalahgunakan sebagai tempat pembuangan binatang peliharaan.

"Karena kau bukan kakakku!"

Dengan jawaban itu, Hinata berpose seakan baru saja dia diusir dari rumah oleh Ibu tirinya yang kejam seperti dalam drama-drama.

"Nanti aku juga akan jadi kakakmu, kenapa tidak mulai belajar memanggilku kakak sekarang?"

"Aku tidak mau punya kakak tidak tahu malu sepertimu!"

"Ueeghhh.."

Dengan begitu, Hinata tergeletak di lantai.

Tanpa memperdulikannya aku terus mengamati sekitar.

Tempat ini punya view yang bagus, dari sini aku bisa melihat langsung ke pelabuhan yang dulu aku dan Hinata pernah datangi. Lalu di sampingnya juga ada banyak tempat yang bisa digunakan untuk berteduh, aku rasa makan siang atau main kartu di sini sangat nyaman. Dan, bahkan udaranya sangat terasa sejuk sebab tempatnya yang berada di ketinggian.

Kalau melihat matahari tenggelam dari sini pasti viewnya akan bagus.

Dengan spot sebagus ini, aku benar-benar heran kenapa tempat ini sampai jarang ada yang mendatangi. Tempat ini adalah tempat yang sangat tepat untuk membolos. Harusnya ada satu atau dua murid yang bersembunyi dari guru di sini.

"Hey bocah, ini masih lingkungan sekolah kan? pasti ada yang datang ke sini untuk melakukan perawatan rutin lalu kenapa masih ada yang mau membuang peliharaanya di sini? bukankah dengan begitu cuma masalah waktu buat seseorang tahu kalau ada kebun binatang mini di sini."

Bocah laki-laki di sampingku berdiri setelah menuangkan makanan kucing ke dalam sebuah wadah di bawah kakinya, setelah itu dia melihat jauh ke arah pelabuhan yang airnya sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang bersih.

"Justru karena itu orang-orang itu membuangnya di sini, mereka tahu kalau apa yang mereka buang akan ditemukan orang meski setelah ditemukan tindakan apa yang akan dilakukan pada anak-anak kucing ini mereka juga tidak tahu."

Setelah menemukan kucing yang dibuang dijalan, seseorang tidak akan langsung memutuskan untuk merawatnya bahkan kasus di mana hewan-hewan itu sama sekali tidak diperdulikan jauh lebih sering terjadi. Kalau orang itu agak punya simpati paling mereka hanya akan meninggalkan makanan lalu pergi dan menganggap kalau mereka sudah berbuat baik.

Itu normal, yang tidak normal adalah bocah ini menggunakan kalimat orang-orang itu untuk mendeskripsikan teman-temannya yang sudah melakukan semua hal ini. Persis sekan dia tidak ada hubungan dengan orang-orang itu.

"Orang-orang itu mencoba menipu diri sendiri dengan berpikir kalau 'seseorang pasti akan menemukan dan merawatnya' saat membuang anak-anak ikucing ni di tempat sini."

Dengan kata lain, meski mereka tahu kalau mereka sudah berbuah salah tapi mereka tidak ingin merasa bersalah atau berdosa.

Aku tahu sesuatu yang akan kuatakan ini adalah bahasa kasar, tapi aku akan tetap mengatakannya. Sebab kalau aku tidak mengatakannya aku tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa tidak enak yang baru saja masuk ke otaku.

"Menjijikan, bahkan anak SMP bisa melakukan hal semacam itu."

Bocah laki-laki itu kemudian menghadapku, lalu setelah dia mengambil tas plastik yang tadi dia letakan di bawahnya. Dia memasukan tempat makanan kucing yang sudah kosong ke dalamnya.

"Semua orang melakukannya, sesuatu seperti umur sama sekali tidak ada pengaruhnya sebab sistem mengijinkannya."

Praktek membuang hewan peliharaan sama sekali bukan hal baru, meski tidak ada yang mau mengakuinya tapi hal itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum yang semua orang pasti sudah tahu. Hanya saja meski semua orang tahu, semua juga orang memilih untuk menganggap dirinya tidak tahu agar bisa merasa kalau mereka bersih. Jika dilogikakan seperti itu, kata-kata bocah itu tentang 'sistem memperbolehkan' tindakan itu adalah benar.

Bocah ini.

"Ternyata kau punya pikiran yang kritis juga ya, maaf tadi sudah dingin padamu"

Bagiku yang sudah pernah dibuang, merasa sentimentil pada hal-hal semacam ini sangat tidak bisa dihindari. Tapi, mengetahui kalau ada orang yang punya jalan pikiran sama denganku membuatku agak senang. Rasanya seperti ada yang bisa mengerti tentangku.

Meski sayangnya dia anak laki-laki.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?"

"Konohamaru."

"Aku akan mengingatnya."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

". . . . . . . . . . Kenapa kalian berdua jadi tiba-tiba akrab begini?"

Untuk suatu alasan, Hanabi yang sudah selesai membully Hinata sudah berada di antara aku dan Konohamaru untuk memberikan tatapan tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau tidak akan paham Hanabi, ini permasalahan yang akarnya pada gender."

Hanabi nampaknya tidak puas dengan jawabanku, tapi meski begitu dia tetap pergi meninggalkanku setelah si bocah bernama Konohamaru mengajaknya turun untuk kembali masuk ke kelas. Sepertinya mereka menggunakan alasan mengambil buku ke perpustakaan untuk bisa ke sini sebab di jam istirahat nanti pintu tempat ini akan dikunci.

"Hey Naruto coba ke sini."

Di atas sebuah penampungan air, Hinata yang sudah pulih dari bullyan Hanabi sedang melambaikan tanganya padaku.

"Ada apa kali ini?"

"Aku menemukan sesuatu di sini."

Jarang sekali Hinata memasang muka serius. Tanpa banyak tanya, aku naik ke tempat Hianata berada.

"Aku rasa aku tahu kenapa tidak banyak orang yang datang ke tempat ini, sepertinya penyebabnya adalah benda ini."

Dia menunjukan padaku sebuah tanda yang sangat familiar, sebuah logo dengan bentuk bulat dan sebuah segi tiga seperti anak panah di dalamnya. Lalu sebuah kalimat bertuliskan Blue System berada di bawahnya dengan dekorasi beberapa buah bintang di sekitarnya.

"Penyebab jarang ada orang ke sini adalah benda ini, apa maksudmu?"

"Benda ini bukan cuma sekedar dekorasi."

Kalaupun benda itu memang sebuah dekorasi, kenapa Blue System yang adalah sebuah perusahaan IT logonya di tempel di tempat seperti ini. Promosi? tidak mungkin.

Dengan pukulan yang tidak terlalu keras, Hinata memukul logo itu.

"Ini adalah barang elektronik! dan benda memancarkan radiasi elektromagnetik yang sangat kuat, cukup kuat untuk memicu reaksi kimia dalam otak jadi tidak normal serta membuat syaraf manusia menjadi stress sampai seseorang merasa tidak nyaman di tempat ini."

Hinata tidak mungkin membohongiku jadi pasti yang dia katakan adalah benar. Dengan begini semua misterinya sudah dipecahkan, hal ini menjelaskan kenapa aku jadi merasa leherku jadi pegal begitu masuk ke tempat ini.

Tempat ini jarang dikunjungi karena tempat ini tidak bisa memberi kenyamanan pada orang yang mendatanginya. Untuk beberapa menit memang efeknya tidak akan terasa tapi jika ada seseorang yang berada di tempat ini selama beberapa waktu, rasa tidak enak akan mulai menyerang dan mau tidak mau mereka harus pergi.

"Tapi kenapa ada orang yang memasang benda semacam ini di sini?"

Hal itu sama sekali tidak ada gunanya dan malah merepotkan, sebab karena benda itu tempat ini jadi kebun binatang mini.

"Memancarkan radiasi dan mengusir orang-orang dari tempat ini hanyalah sebuah efek samping, benda ini dibuat sebagai penentu koordinat."

Gampangnya, benda berlogo itu adalah semacam penuntun.

Transfer sebuah benda dari masa depan sebenarnya mirip seperti seseorang melakukan cut and paste pada komputer, saat kita menganggap kalau yang kita lakukan adalah move alias memindahkan. Sebenarnya yang terjadi adalah data yang kita pindahkan itu disalin dari suatu tempat ke tempat lain lalu dihapus dari disk. Karena hal itulah bisanya cut itu lebih lama daripada copy.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana system transfer antar waktu terjadi, tapi pada dasarnya yang dilakukan oleh orang di masa depan untuk mengirim benda-benda pembunuh itu adalah sama dengan logika yang sudah kujelaskan di atas. Hanya saja proses hapusnya dilakukan sebelum melakukan transfer.

Mereka menghancurkan benda yang akan dikirim ke masa lalu mengubahnya menjadi data, setelah itu mereka melakukan konstruksi ulang berdasarkan data tadi di masa yang dituju. Normalnya transfer data dengan cara semacam ini memerlukan tranceiver dan receiver, sayangnya di masa lalu tidak ada receiver yang bisa menerima data semacam itu sehingga rekonstruksi ulang yang dipaksakan akan terjadi pada koodrinat yang acak.

Mereka ingin mengirim surat ke rumahku, tapi tukang posnya tidak ada dan mereka memutuskan mengirimnya lewat laut dengan dimasukan ke botol. Meski ada kesempatan kecil mereka bisa sampai ke pulau tempatku berada, tapi ada sangat besar kemungkinan kalau surat itu nyasar ke benua lain, botolnya diambil orang atau bahkan pecah lalu tenggelam di laut sehingga pada akhirnya tidak sampai padaku.

Mungkin karena hal itu juga aku masih hidup sampai sekarang meski yang ingin membunuhku berasal dari seluruh dunia.

"Orang-orang itu sudah gila."

Memikirkan berapa banyak uang yang sudah mereka sia-siakan untuk mengirim benda-benda mekanik yang sudah salah sasaran itu saja sudah cukup membuatku merinding. Benda-benda hi-tech itu aku yakin bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibeli dengan uang yang banyak. Tapi banyak sekali.

"Ini agak gawat Naruto."

Benda berlogo itu adalah alat untuk meminimalisir kesalahan transfer data ke masa lalu, dengan menggunakan benda itu kemungkinan koordinat pengiriman meleset bisa diperkecil karena dia bertindak seperti magnet yang menarik kutub lawannya.

"Ini memang benar-benar gawat, untuk sementara kita harus cepat pergi dari sini."

Setelah mengambil gambar benda itu, aku dan Hinata langsung pergi. Aku khawatir kalau benda itu punya semacam sistem deteksi yang akan mengirim informasi kalau benda itu dihancurkan ke pembuatnya. Aku tidak bisa mengacau, sebab di sini ada Hanabi.

Aku tidak ingin melibatkannya dalam masalahku.

5.

"Sialan!"

Buku paket matematika yang tebalnya minta ampun kubantingkan ke lantai karena frustasi.

"Berapa kalipun aku membacanya, aku sama sekali tidak bisa paham."

Kurasa sekarang aku mengerti kenapa pekerjaan sebagai guru masih ada sampai sekarang di mana padahal materi pelajaran sudah bisa didaptkan dari internet dengan mudahnya. Meski kita bisa membaca tapi kalau tidak ada yang menerangkan, palajaran akan sulit atau bahkan tidak bisa diserap seperti kasusku ini.

Tujuanku masuk ke sekolahku yang sekarang adalah demi bisa langsung mendapatkan rekomendasi ke unversitas nasional, dan untuk mendapatkanny aku harus mendapat nilai tinggi di berbagai macam jenis pelajaran oleh karena itulah aku sedang berusaha keras mempelajari hal yang sangat tidak kusukai.

Matematika.

Bagiku yang sangat membutuhkan nilai tinggi, diskors selama dua minggu adalah hukuman yang sangat merugikan. Bukan hanya aku kan ketinggalan lebih jauh lagi dari Shion, kenyataan kalau sebenarnya aku ini bukan orang yang pintar-pintar amat membuatku lebih kesal lagi. Aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa belajar sendiri, aku membutuhkan orang lain untuk membantuku.

Dan sekarang aku malah diskors.

Shion memang jadi peringkat satu selama tiga tahun berturut-turut, tapi sebenarnya nilaku dengannya tidak berbeda jauh. Aku kalah jauh dalam pelajaran berbasiskan angka dan hafalan sehingga dia bisa selalu mangalahkanku.

Dan sekarang aku malah diskors.

Hal ini akan membuatku yang sebenarnya bodoh ini akan jadi tambah bodoh.

"Sialan!"

Saat Hinata bilang kalau aku diskors, sebenarnya aku sangat marah. Selain itu aku bahkan diskors untuk kesalahan yang sama sekali tidak pernah kuperbuat, kalau kau tidak marah saat berada di posisiku kau mungkin sudah bukan manusia.

Brak.

Rasanya aku ingin memukul dan menyalahkan sesorang untuk hal ini. Hinata tentu akan terima saja kalau aku melampiaskan kemarahanku padanya, sebab dia tidak bisa menolak perintahku. Tapi tentu aku tidak mau melakukannya, sehingga aku melampiaskan semua kekesalanku pada buku yang baru saja kulempar dan tembok yang teksturnya keras.

"Sialan!"

Aku menyuruh Hinata untuk berjaga di atap malam ini sehingga sekarang dia tidak bisa melihatku yang sedang stress, selain itu aku juga belajar di ruang tengah bukannya di kamarku jadi suara gerutuanku harusnya tidak bisa terdengar jelas dari atas sana.

Entah kenapa aku tidak mau Hinata mengetahui semua ini.

"Aku perlu minum."

Meski aku tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi memang terus menggerutu di sinipun tidak akan ada gunanya kecuali menghabiskan tenaga. Aku harap dengan meminum air dingin kepalaku juga bakal ikut dingin dan bisa digunakan untuk berpikir.

Aku menuju dapur lalu membuka lemari es dan mencari air dingin, setelah itu begitu kututup kembali pintunya aku menemukan Hanabi sedang berdiri di balik benda itu.

"Kau belum tidur Hanabi?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau kau terus berisik."

Harusnya sih kau bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, sebab kedua orangtuamu bahkan kedengarannya sudah nyenyak di kamarnya.

"Maaf, aku akan lebih hati-hati."

Meski aku sudah memikirkan jawaban lain, begitu Hanabi yang mengeluh aku langsung reflex meminta maaf.

"Sudahlah, Kak aku dengar kau diskors."

Dengar dari mana adiku ini? aku rasa yang tahu hasil dari pertemuan Hinata dengan guru pembimbing cuma ada tiga. Aku, Hinata, dan guru itu. Selain mereka, Amaru dan Shionpun sepertinya belum tahu kalau aku diskors. Lalu bagaimana adik perempuanku ini tahu kalau aku baru kena skorsing?

"Maaf, tapi tolong jangan beri tahu mereka ya."

Huh….

"Kenapa kau minta maaf? dan aku juga tidak akan bilang pada Pap . . . Ayah dan Ibu, lagipula kau tidak bersalah kan? ini semua ulah Hinata kan?"

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu sampai sedetil itu?"

"Aku menyewa agen rahasia?"

Kenapa ada tanda tanyanya?

"Meski aku tidak menyukainya, tapi aku yakin dia akan mau melakukan apapun agar bisa mencabut skorsingmu."

"Aku juga tahu itu."

Sebab tugasnya adalah melindungiku serta diapun tidak bisa menolak perintahku. Tapi meskipun begitu aku tetap tidak bisa melakukannya. Sebab.

"Kalau aku melakukannya dia akan merasa bersalah."

Huhh…

Hanabi menghela nafas lalu ikut mengambil sebuah gelas tapi lain denganku, dia mengisinya dengan air hangat dan membuat teh.

"Kau ingin belajar semalaman kan? aku akan menemanimu agar kau tidak ketiduran dan dapat nilai jelek nanti."

Hanabi.

"Anak baik."

Seperti biasa, sebagai tanda terima kasihku aku mengelus kepalanya meski dia menolak dengan terang-terangan dan malah memberiku tatapan menusuk.

Malam itu, aku belajar sampai jam tiga pagi sambil ditemani Hanabi yang sudah ketiduran saat jam setengah satu. Meski dia tidak bisa terus menemaniku, tapi rasa perdulinya padaku sudah cukup untuk menjaga mataku tetap melek.

Lagipula mukanya saat tidur sangat lucu sampai aku tidak bosan melihatnya..

6.

Hari berikutnya, aku memutuskan untuk tetap bertingkah seakan aku masih berangkat sekolah seperti biasa. Aku dibangunkan Hanabi, diganggu Hinata, diprotes ini dan itu oleh kedua orang tua angkatku, lalu berangkat bersama Hanabi dari rumah.

Hanya saja sampai dua minggu ke depan, aku akan terus berpisah di sebuah perempatan dengan Hanabi.

Mungkin ada yang berpikir kalau kemarin itu aku sedang kurang kerjaan karena belajar sampai pagi padahal aku ini sedang diskors. Kalau ingin aku bisa melakukannya di siang hari, yang noatebene suasananya jauh lebih cocock digunakan untuk belajar.

Tapi ada alasan kuat aku untuk belajar di malam hari, alasan itu adalah karena selama dua minggu aku akan sibuk di siang harinya. Sibuk mencari benda yang sama dengan yang aku dan Hinata temukan kemarin di atap sekolah Hanabi.

Kalau benda itu memang punya kemampuan untuk menuntun pemindahaan sesuatu ke masa lalu. Aku, tidak diragukan lagi sedang ada dalam keadaaan yang sangat gawat. Sekolah Hanabi hanya berjarak beberapa kilo dari rumahku, beberapa kilo bagi sebuah mesin adalah jarak yang sangat dekat. DOLL besar yang menyerang kami beberapa waktu yang lalu juga punya kecepatan yang tidak normal.

Dari info yang kudapatkan dari Hinata, benda-benda itu harus berada di tempat yang terbuka dan bisa dilihat dari atas. Oleh sebab itulah aku bisa melakukan pencarian secara otomatis dengan memberikan sample foto yang kuambil kemarin.

Sehabis pulang kemarin, aku sudah melakukan pencarian terhadap benda-benda yang bentuknya mirip atau sama dengan yang sudah kami temukan menggunakan bantuan google. Dengan menambahkan sedikit patch ke aplikasi marble aku bisa terus menerus mengirimkan querry berisi apa yang kucari lewat proses daemon. Dan hasil yang kudapatkan adalah angka yang dengan mudah membuat seseorang bisa langsung menyerah pada keadaan.

Seribu tiga ratus dua puluh empat.

Dan tanpa bantuan Hinata, menghancurkannya jadi sesuatu yang benar-benar menguras tenaga sebab tempatnya banyak yang sulit untuk dijangkau. Meski aku sudah memutuskan mencari benda itu dari yang lokasinya dekat dulu aku tetap saja masih agak kecapekan.

Untuk benda yang lokasinya lebih dari sepuluh kilo, aku akan membiarkannya dulu untuk sementara.

Sesuai yang sudah Hinata bilang, meski benda itu dipasang di suatu tempat bukan berarti transfer dari masa depan akan terjadi tepat di tempat itu. Karena itulah kau masih bisa menarik nafas dengan bebas.

"Ini bakalan lama."

Setelah itu, bagai orang yang benar-benar kurang kerjaan aku menaiki beberapa tiang listrik, atap rumah orang, patung, tembok, dan bahkan memukul-mukul jalan aspal. Lalu setelah berbagai macam usaha itu, saat siang datang aku hanya bisa menemukan dua puluh empat barang yang kucari.

"Masih seribu tiga ratus lagi."

Sebab waktu sudah siang dan udara juga mulai terasa panas, aku memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah bangku yang berada di bawah pohon besar pinggir taman.

Dan di sana.

"Kau kelihatan capek, mau es krim tidak?"

Hinata menawariku sebuah es krim yang sudah dia habiskan setengahnya.

"Belikan aku yang baru, ini perintah."

Aku sudah meminta Hinata untuk pergi ke sekolah seperti biasa, dan bahkan aku juga sudah meminta Shion memastikan kalau Hinata benar-benar sampai di sekolah. Selain itu aku juga sudah memberikannya perintah untuk mematuhi semua peraturan sekolah agar dia tidak bisa menggunakan alasan 'melindungiku' supaya bisa bolos.

Hinata segera bergegas pergi meninggalkanku tapi dalam sekejap dia kembali menuju bangku tempatku duduk.

"Uangnya?"

Android ini. Bener-bener tahu cara untuk membuatku marah.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Hinata sudah kembali duduk di sampingku setelah membawakanku sebuah es krim.

"Untuk permulaan, aku ingin tanya kenapa kau membolos?"

Untuk pertanyaan bagaimana kau bisa membolos akan menyusul nanti.

"Aku tidak membolos, aku hanya melakukan tugasku."

Tugas yang mana?

"Sudahlah, berhubung kau sudah terlanjur membolos lebih baik kau membantuku menemukan benda itu."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak membolos! aku hanya melakukan perintah yang kau berikan padaku! lalu, benda yang kau maksud apa packet tracer yang kemarin?"

Perintah yang mana? dan kenapa benda itu namanya sama dengan simulator jaringan dari Cisco? terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin kukatakan tapi aku terlalu capek untuk menanyakannya.

"Kirimkan saja koordinatnya dan aku akan mencarikannya untukmu, kau tidak perlu melakukannya sendiri! kau tahu kalau hal itu berbahaya kan?"

Aku tahu itu. Kemungkinan ada benda dari masa depan yang ditransfer untuk membunuhku di saat aku sedang mencari tracer tadi tidaklah kecil. Kalau mereka tiba-tiba muncul, aku yang tidak punya senjata dan kemampuan bela diri ini mungkin bisa langsung jadi korban.

Mengirim Hinata sendiri kedengaran lebih logis.

"Ini bukan urusanmu."

Hinata menunjukan ekspresi marah dan untuk pertama kalinya aku mendangarnya berteriak padaku.

"Ini urusanku! tugasku adalah melindungimu, kalau kau mati aku tidak punya tujuan lagi untuk hidup."

Tugas.

"Maaf, maaf, maaf ini salahku, maafkan aku."

Begitu aku minta maaf, bukannya Hinata merasa menang dan lega. Malahan dia kelihatan terkejut dan mulai mengubah ratu wajahnya menjadi sedih. Dan untuk suatu alasan aku bisa melihat matanya yang mulai basah.

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf, padahal tugasku adalah melindungimu tapi aku malah selalu memberimu masalah."

Begitu melihat tingkahnya itu, satu-satunya pertanyaan yang memenuhi otaku hanya satu.

Kenapa?

Pencarian kami berakhir saat jam digital ponselku menunjukan waktu puku sebelas malam. Awalnya aku ingin pulang sebelum makan malam, tapi kau tahu sendiri kan kalau aku ini sering sekali dijaring masalah?

Sebelum bisa pulang dengan tenang. Berkali-kali kami harus menghadapi situasi mengancam nyawa sehingga waktu kami berdua terbuang untuk mengurusinya.

"Belajar dalam keadaan seperti ini sepertinya sama sekali tidak akan efektif."

Selain kotor dan capek, serta lapar, aku juga dipenuhi luka yang walaupun ringan masih terasa sakit. Memaksakan diri begadang untuk belajar sepertinya tidak akan menghasilkan apapun kecuali capek yang bertumpuk.

Untuk hari ini aku akan libur dulu.

Sebab sudah malam dan orang tuaku kemungkinan besar juga sudah tidur, aku mengajak Hinata untuk masuk dan membersihkan dirinya. Tapi tanpa ragu dia menolak dan bilang kalau akan melakukan maintenance pada dirinya.

Aku memang selau bilang kalau dia itu pembawa masalah dan sama sekali tidak mau dekat-dekat dengannya, tapi setelah melihatnya babak belur karena melindugiku mau tidak mau akhirnya aku juga merasa agak bertanggung jawab.

Karena alasanya masuk akal aku tidak memaksakan keinginanku dan diapun menghilang.

"Sekarang aku harus makan apa? semua makanannya pasti sudah dimasukan dalam kulkas."

Menghangatkan makanan sisa memang mudah untuk dilakukan, tapi dengan hal itu aku bisa membuat kegaduhan dan tanpa sengaja membangunkan kedua orang tua angkatku. Kalau hal itu sampai terjadi, sepertinya yang akan babak-belur bukan hanya fisik tapi mentalku juga.

"Eh."

Begitu aku masuk ke ruang makan, entah kenapa ada uap yang mengapung di udara. Selain itu uapnya juga berbau enak dan membuat perutku yang lapar ini semakin keras berbunyi.

"Hanabi."

Siapa lagi yang mau melakukan hal semacam ini kalau bukan adik manisku Hanabi. Salah satu dari dua orang tuaku tidak akan mungkin menyediakan makanan hangat untuk anak laki-laki remaja yang pulang larut malam tanpa alasan yang jelas. Walau aku memang tidak melakukan hal buruk, tapi melihat statusku sebagai pelajar yang pulang malam sama sekali tidak memberikan kesan positif.

Sangat normal untuk berpikir buruk tentangku.

Malam itu, setelah makan malam yang benar-benar malam. Aku langsung mandi dan tidur karena kecapekan.

7.

Di hari pertama aku menjalani skorsingku, aku pernah bilang kalau karena kecapekan aku libur untuk belajar. Tapi setelah menjalani masa hukumanku yang baru berlangsung selama lima hari aku baru sadar dengan kesalahanku.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau aku akan berlibur selama ini."

Selama lima hari ini, bersama dengan Hinata yang terus-terusan membolos kami berdua terus melanjutkan pencarian tracer yang lokasinya makin lama makin sulit dijangkau. Menuju tempatnya berada saja sudah melelahkan tapi setelah sampai malah kami sering diberi bonus yang sama sekali tidak diharapakan.

Berkali-kali kami harus berhadapan dengan DOLL yang meski kemampuan tempurnya berada jauh di bawah dari lawan-lawan kami sebelumnya, tapi tetap menjadi masalah besar karena jumlahnya yang tidak sedikit.

Lalu hal itu, sudah lebih cukup untuk membuatku babak-belur. Dalam arti yang sesungguhnya.

Karena hal-hal di atas, selain kami hanya bisa menghancurkan tracer dalam jumlah yang semakin terbatas waktu belajarku juga jadi semakin terbatas. Aku sudah mencoba memaksakan diri dan belajar dengan begadang di malam hari, tapi hasilnya gagal.

Gagal total.

Sebab sudah kecapekan siangnya, aku selalu saja ketiduran begitu membuka buku dan baru sadar lagi setelah pagi datang.

"Kalau sudah begini aku tidak punya pilihan lain."

Kuambil ponselku dan kucari kontak seseorang di dalamnya.

Kupanggil nomor orang itu dan kutarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk mempersiapkan mental.

"Halo Shion, apa kau sedang free?"

"Tidak! aku sedang sangat sibuk dan sama sekali tidak punya waktu untuk melayani pembicaraan orang mesum yang maksa teman sekelasnya melakukan aktifitas imoral di luar sekolah selama lima hari."

"Siapa yang melakukan aktifitas imoral!?"

Karena hal inilah aku harus menyiapkan mental terlebih dahulu. Berurusan dengan Shion sangatlah sulit, apalagi lewat telpon di mana dia bisa menghinaku dengan bebas sebab tidak ada orang lain yang berada di antara pembicaraan kami.

"Hinata membolos atas keinginannya sendiri, bukan aku yang menyuruhnya."

Aku bahkan memerintahkannya untuk mematuhi semua peraturan sekolah agar dia tidak membolos, hanya saja entah bagaimana dia bisa melawan perintahku kali ini. Meski sebelumnya hal semacam ini belum pernah terjadi.

"Apa maksudmu dengan bolos? sama sepertimu dia juga sedang diskors."

"Eh? bisa beri tahu aku detailnya tidak."

Di hari pertama aku menjalani hukumanku yang sepanjang dua minggu itu, Hinata mencoba membantuku dengan menemui guru pembimbing lagi untuk menjelaskan kalau kemarin testimoninya itu tidak serius. Dia mencoba menjelaskan kalau saat dia ditanyai yang dilakukannya hanyalah mencoba bercanda.

Tapi sebab ekting Hinata di hari sebelumnya sangat bagus, guru pembimbing tadi tetap tidak percaya dan malah jadi curiga kalau aku mengancam Hinata agar mau membelaku di depannya dan tidak mau mencabut hukumanku.

Aku sudah tahu kalau Hinata itu sangat suka tidak serius dalam banyak situasi, tapi rasa humornya memang benar-benar berada di tempat yang salah.

Pada akhirnya Hinata yang terus memohon kehilangan kesabarannya dan menggebrak meja di depannya sampai hancur di hadapan guru pembimbing. Karena hal itulah si guru mengambil keputusan untuk ikut menskorsnya dan menganggap kami berdua adalah teman dalam kejahatan.

"Ya ampun, dasar bodoh!"

Dia sudah mematuhi apa yang kuperintahkan padanya. Mematuhi peraturan sekolah. Dia diskors dan tidak masuk ke sekolah sesuai peraturan. Dia sudah bilang kalau dia tidak bolos tapi aku selalu tidak percaya sebab aku tidak pernah mengira kalau dia akan melakukan hal di atas.

Jadi ini alasan dia jadi sentimentil saat di taman waktu itu, dia sadar kalau dia sudah membuatku kesusahan dengan perbuatannya dan dia sadar kalau dia membawa masalah dalam hidupku. Dan dia merasa bersalah atas semua hal itu.

Android itu benar-benar bodoh.

Dari dulu hidupku sudah dipenuhi masalah, tambah satu atau dua masalah sama sekali tidak ada pengaruhnya untuku jadi harusnya kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah.

"Kalau kau terus bengong aku akan menutup telponnya."

"Maaf, aku ingin ke rumahmu hari minggu besok kau ada waktu kan?"

"Aku tidak mau berdua saja denganmu di rumah yang sepi karena orangtuaku sedang tidak ada."

Kenapa dia menambahkan informasi yang tidak kuminta, kenapa dia mengumumkan kalau dia sedang sendirian dan tidak ada yang akan mengganggu kalau aku ingin melakukan sesuatu dengannya.

"Tapi kau free kan? apa kau mau di luar saja?"

"Kau ini senang sekali pamer ya? a-aku tidak bisa melakukannya di luar, aku rasa pengalaman pertama itu harus di atas tempat tidur."

Gadis ini.

"Sebentar, aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau kita sedang membicarakan hal yang sama! sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau bicarakan!?"

"Bukankah kau mengajaku melakukan tindakan imoral? oh ya, bagaimana kalau di rumahmu?"

"Bukan bodoh! lagipula kita tidak bisa melakukannya di rumahku, meski bukan itu masalah utamanya."

Masalah utamanya adalah, kenapa gadis ini punya pikiran yang terlalu liar. Sangat liar sampai apapun yang kukatakan bisa dia selewengkan menjadi hal tidak senonoh.

"Kalau bukan itu apa yang kau ingin lakukan dengan gadis cantik seperti aku?"

"Jangan puji diri sendiri dan dengarkan aku!"

Aku menceritakan apa yang terjadi padaku sehingga aku tidak bisa belajar, tentu aku memalsukan semua informasinya dan tidak bilang kalau aku babak belur dihajar android dari masa depan dan terlalu capek untuk belajar sendiri.

"Kau siangnya bekerja kan? kalau begitu datanglah ke tempatku malam minggunya agar pekerjaanmu tidak terganggu, dengan begitu kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hari besoknya."

Dia perhatian juga ternyata.

Aku bilang padanya kalau selama diskors aku bekerja full time dan harus selalu pulang larut malam.

Dalam masalah kewarasan memang Shion perlu dipertanyakan statusnya, tapi dalam masalah akademik kemampuannya sama sekali tidak bisa diragukan selain itu dia juga terkenal sebagai pengajar yang baik sebab dia sering menjadi pengisi materi di berbagai acara yang diadakan sekolah.

Kalau aku belajar dengannya pasti aku bisa dapat progress yang lebih jauh.

"Ini minumanmu, tadi kau telpon siapa?"

Hinata melemparkan sebotol air mineral padaku.

"Shion, aku perlu sesuatu dengannya."

"Perlu sesuatu? sesuatu seperti apa?"

Aku tidak bisa membicarakan masalah ini dengan Hinata, sebab kalau aku bilang Shion dan aku akan berada di sebuah rumah di malam hari hanya berduaan saja. Bisa dipastikan kalau dia akan melakukan apapun untuk menghentikanku.

"Bukan apa-apa! lebih baik kita lanjutkan pencariannya, aku tidak mau pulang larut malam lagi."

"Tapi?"

"Hinta!"

"Di. . . . terima."

Meski kelihatan sangat jelas kalau dia tidak puas dengan jawabanku, dia tetap menurutiku dan kami berduapun melanjutkan pencarian sampai larut malam. Lagi.

Ya. Untuk suatu alasan, bukannya lebih cepat pencarian kami malah jadi lebih lama daripada sebelumnya. Kalau kemarin-kemarin kami pulang jam jam sebelasan, untuk hari ini kami baru sampai di rumah saat jam setengah satu malam.

Sama seperti hari sebelumnya, Hinata langsung kembali pergi saat kami sudah sampai.

Dan begitu aku membuka pintu, Hanabi ada di baliknya.

"Kak kenapa kau pulang larut sekali?"

Yang Hanabi tunjukan padaku bukanlah muka kesal atau marah, tapi rasa khawatir yang sangat jelas.

"Maafkan aku. . . . . ini . . . ."

"Simpan saja penjelasanmu untuk nanti! sekarang cepat mandi saja, aku akan menyiapkan makan tengah malam untukmu."

Menuruti sarannya, aku segera masuk ke kamar mandi dan mulai membersihkan badanku selama sekitar mungkin lima belas menitan. Setelah itu aku naik ke kamar dan berganti baju lalu turun lagi ke ruang makan untuk menemui Hanabi.

"Makanlah dulu, setelah itu akan merawat lukamu."

Aku hanya bisa menganggukan kepala dan menuruti semua perintahnya. Aku tidak bicara sesuatu karena aku sedang terpana melihat Hanabi yang sedang mamakai apron di atas bajunya. Penampilannya terlalu manis sampai-sampai kata cantik tidak bisa lagi mendeskripsikan apa yang kulihat.

"Apa ada yang salah denganku? kenapa kau terus saja menatapku begitu?"

"Maaf, kau sangat manis."

"Hii. . . . . Slesaikan saja makanmu!"

Setelah itu, suasana makanpun jadi sepi. Selain karena rumah kami berada agak jauh dari keramaian, suasana ini juga tercipta karena aku tidak bisa membuka topik dan Hanabi hanya melihaktu saja dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresinya.

Aku tidak pernah mengira kalau akan datang waktu di mana aku bisa grogi di depan adiku perempuanku sendiri.

"Hey kak, belakangan ini kau selalu pergi dengan Hinata kan? sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Tidak seperti biasanya di mana dalam pertanyaanya terselip ancaman, kali ini aku malah bisa merasakan kalau dia hanya sedang menutupi rasa khawatir dengan kalimatnya. Adik kecilku ini memang jarang berekspresi, karena itulah aku akan segera tahu kalau dia tidak mengatakan apa yang sedang dia pikirkan.

"Untuk masalah itu, bisakah aku memintamu untuk percaya kalau aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang tidak benar dengan Hinata tanpa menanyakan alasannya? bukan aku tidak percaya padamu, aku hanya ingin kau tidak dapat masalah."

Aku tahu kalau permintaan yang kulontarkan ini sama sekali tidak logis, aku bertingkah seakan aku tidak percaya pada adiku tapi sebagai gantinya aku malah meminta dia percaya padaku tanpa menjelaskan apa-apa padanya. Selain tidak logis permintaanku juga egois, karena itu aku tidak akan heran kalau dia marah dan mulai tidak menyukaiku.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku yang sedang makan.

"Kalau kau tidak mau membicarakannya aku tidak akan menanyakannya lagi, la-lagipula aku sudah tahu kalau kau tidak akan melihat seorang gadis dengan pandangan mesum kecuali aku."

Aku hampir menyemburkan makananku.

"Darimana kau dapat informasi itu!? percayalah kalau aku tidak pernah melihatmu dengan maksud tidak senonoh."

"Benarkah?"

Mungkin cuma beberapa kali.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kau kan Siscon."

"Jangan maafkan aku untuk alasan seperti itu!"

Seakan sedang ragu atau mungkin menunggu kesempatan yang tepat, dia kelihatan agak tidak tenang di tempat duduknya.

"Kak Naruto, kalau kau tidak membicarakan alasannya aku tidak keberatan tapi aku ingin kau tidak pulang malam lagi kau bisa janji kan? semua khawatir padamu."

Yang mengkhawatiranku mungkin cuma kau adiku tersayang, nyatanya smspun tidak datang dari mereka. Begitu aku tidak sering kelihatan di rumah mereka malah jadi seperti punya alasan untuk menjauhiku.

"Setelah semuanya selesai, aku janji tidak akan membuatmu khawatir lagi."

Selama lima hari ini dia terus mengkhawatirkanku yang bahkan tidak memberitahukan apa yang sedang kulakukan padanya. Sudah beberapa kali aku menemukannya tertidur di ruang tamu, dan setiap aku pulang dia juga menyiapkan makan malam untuku.

Sepertinya dia mencoba menungguku tapi karena dia adalah anak yang patuh, biasanya dia selalu tidur tidak lebih dari jam sembilan. Baginya yang tidak biasa tidur larut malam menungguku pasti sebuah hal yang melelahkan, tapi dia tetap melakukannya meski dia bisa saja dimarahi oleh orangtuanya.

"Apapun urusanmu itu, aku harap kau cepat menyelesaikannya lagipula. . . . . "

Lagipula?

"Ka-kalau kau tidak pulang cepat pulang bukankah kau jadi tidak bisa mengintipku mandi kan."

Mungkin dia bermaksud untuk melucu, tapi karena ekspresinya yang tidak berubah pengeksekusiannya jadi buruk dan sama sekali tidak kedengaran lucu. Kalau Amaru atau Shion yang melakukannya mungkin aku sudah angkat bicara untuk menghentikannya. Kau tahu sendiri kan, Rasa humor mereka berdua sudah abnormal.

"Aku tidak akan mengingkari janjiku padamu!"

"Kau sudah selesai makannya kan, sekarang ke sini dan biarkan aku mengobati lukamu."

8.

"Kak bibirmu berdarah."

Apa iya?

"Biarkan aku membersihkannya."

Bukannya sebuah kapas berantiseptik di tangannya yang dia dekatkan pada wajahku malahan, bibir seperti ceri segar kecil mungil imutnya yang dia mulai dekatkan perlahan padaku. Setelah itu Hanabi menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan menaiki pangkuanku.

"Hanabi kita ini saudara."

Matanya yang tertutup kembali membuka, lalu dengan raut kecewa dia menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Kita bahkan bisa menikah karena tidak punya hubungan darah, atau . . . . . . tubuh anak dua belas tahun ini tidak cukup untuk memuaskanmu."

Apa iya kami bisa menikah?

Tidak seperti biasanya, nadanya tidak datar, mukanya penuh dengan ekspresi seakan dia menginginkaku, serta suara yang keluar dari mulut kecilnya terasa sangat menghipnotis dan memaksa pikiran logisku menyerah pada hasrat lain.

"Aku sangat senang, tapi apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku mulai merasakan kalau temperatur ruangan mulai naik, karena jaraku dengan Hanabi yang semakin mengecil suhu tubuhnya yang hangat seakan tersalurkan ke badanku. Selain itu warna merah transparan di pipinya juga ikut membuatku merasa jadi semakin panas. Luar dan dalam.

"Kak kalau kau menginginkaku, semua yang kupunya adalah milikmu."

Dia menyandarkan seluruh badannya padaku dan membebankan berat tubuhnya padaku seutuhnya, seakan sedang berbaring telungkup di atas kasur empuknya dia tidak memperdulikan lagi kalau dadanya yang baru tumbuh itu menekan dadaku dan membuatku bisa meraskan nafasnya yang jadi memburu.

"Kak Naruto. . . aku adalah. . ."

Aku bisa memiliknya, aku bisa melakukan semua yang kumau padanya. Dia mau memberikanku semua yang dia punya.

"Milikmu."

Dia mendorongku yang sedang duduk di atas kursi dengan lebih keras, dan hal itu sukses membuatku.

Brak.

Jatuh dari tempat tidur dan sadar.

"Sesuai dugaanku, hanya mimpi."

Sayang sekali.

Setelah mendapat perawatan seadaanya dari Hanabi, beberapa lukaku sekarang mendapat aksesoris baru bernama plester.

"Kakak, mimpi macam apa yang baru saja kau lihat? kenapa kau memanggil-manggil namaku dengan nada mesum."

Nada mesum itu memangnya seperti apa?

"Itu, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya."

"Mati saja kau!"

Akupun kembali jatuh dalam kegelapan setelah mendapatkan injakan di antara kedua kakiku.

Aku kembali baru bisa bangung setelah sepuluh menit terkapar di lantai, dan begitu mataku terbuka sesuatu yang tidak ingin kulihat memasuki pandanganku.

"Naruto ini gawat."

Kenapa kata gawat belakangan ini sering sekali kudengar?

Sebelum sempat mengganti baju, aku sudah ditarik pergi oleh Hinata.

"Kali ini apa Hinata?"

"Coba buka aplikasi map di ponselmu, lihat apakah ada tempat yang familiar."

Orang mungkin lupa dompet, orang mungkin lupa tanda pengenal, tapi untuk manusia modern orang tidak akan lupa membawa ponsel. Itulah kenapa meski baru sadar secara otomatis hal yang pertama kucari adalah ponsel.

"Lihat yang indikatornya berwarna oranye, itu adalah tanda kalau ada aktifitas di sana."

Indikator oranya.

Ketemu.

Lokasi yang ditunjukan adalah sebuah perumahan yang jumlah penduduknya masih sedikit karena baru saja selesai dibangun beberapa bulan lalu. Sebab di sana masih ada banyak sisa pembangunan aku tidak akan heran kalau jumlah tracer yang berada di tempat lumayan banyak.

Tempat seperti itu sangat bagus untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Karena jaraknya lumayan jauh dari rumahku kemarin-kemarin aku memutuskan untuk membiarkannya dulu. Tapi ternyata keputusanku salah besar.

Aku tidak ingat kalau area itu adalah tempat di mana Shion tinggal.

"Hinata, berapa lama kita bisa sampai di sana?"

"Sekitar dua puluh menit."

Penarik portable Hinata sudah tenggelam di pertempuran sebelumnya, karena itu kami tidak bisa berpindah dari satu gedung ke gedung lainnya dengan bebas seperti sebelumnya. Cara satu-satunya untuk bisa ke tempat itu adalah berlari dengan sekuat tenaga.

Memang yang jadi target adalah aku, tapi dari pengalaman sebelumnya apapun yang mengahalangi misi benda-benda itu akan langsung dihancurkan. Termasuk manusia. Kau masih ingat kejadian penyerangan bersekala besar sebelum ini kan? benda besar itu menubruk sebuah gedung begitu saja.

Aku menswap layar ponselku lalu menelpon nomor Shion.

"Halo."

"Sekarang kau ada di mana Shion?"

"Kenapa nafasmu ngos-ngosan begitu?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku!"

Aku langsung menekan pertanyaanya dengan suara keras yang serius. Saat ini tidak punya waktu untuk main-main.

"Di rumah! aku masih di rumah, hari ini pelajaran dimulai jam delapan."

Kalau dia bilang di sekolah akan lebih baik, tapi kalau dia berangkat dia tidak boleh berangkat sekarang sebab ada kemungkinan beberapa DOLL sedan aktif berkeliaran di sana.

"Jangan berangkat dulu! kalau kau ingin berangkat tunggu sampai aku berada di sana!"

"Eh? tapi bukankah kita sudah janjian nanti malam."

Sebelum aku bisa melanjutkan membalas pertanyaannya, sebuah bunyi tidak enak datang dari speaker ponselku.

"Kenapa pulsaku habis di saat seperti ini?"

"Hinata! curi mobil seseorang!"

"Apa?"

9.

Dalam beberapa menit saja kami berdua sudah sampai di depan rumah Shion, tapi tanpa diduga kami sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sebab begitu kami turun dari mobil yang Hinata bajak.

Kepala kami langsung disinari dengan banyak sekali laser berwarna merah.

"Apa sudah saatnya kita menysusun rencana B."

"Sudah terlambat bodoh."

Lagipula rencana A saja tidak ada.

Di sekeliling kami, ada sangat banyak benda menyerupai laba-laba air berkepala tajam setinggi dua meter. Dari bentuk framenya bisa dipastikan kalau mereka dibuat agar bisa bergerak dengan mobilitas tinggi. Lawan-lawan kami sebelumnya bisa dikalahkan dengan metal eater yang merupakan serangan tercepat Hinata, tapi dengan bentuk benda yang sekarang kami hadapi kurasa opsi itu sudah tidak bisa digunakan lagi.

Begitu Hinata bergerak untuk melakukan eksekusi tekniknya, aku yakin kalau benda itu sudah bisa mengambil jarak aman. Selain itu jumlahnya yang kutaksir mungkin sekitar tiga puluhan juga bukan quantity yang bisa ditangani oleh metal eater.

Metal eater adalah teknik yang sangat kuat dan efisien, tapi teknik itu ditujukan sebagai teknik antipersonel jadi kalau lawannya banyak begini teknik itu sama sekali tidak berguna.

"Tapi, ini aneh."

AKu dan Hinata memang sudah mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah, tapi itu bukan berarti benda-benda itu akan menghentikan serangannya hanya karena alasan itu. Sebab mereka menggunakan laser untuk mengincar kepala kami berdua, aku sudah menyiapkan countermeasure kalau-kalau ada tembakan yang datang.

Tapi anehnya, tidak ada satu tembakanpun.

"Sepertinya mereka tidak punya senjata jarak jauh, apa kita harus menerbos dengan grafiti force?"

Laser merah punya jarak pancar yang jauh lebih pendek daripada laser hijau sehingga biasanya mereka digunakan untuk senjata jarak pendek dan menengah semacam SMG atau pistol, hanya saja fakta kalau tidak ada tembakan atau serangan berpeluru ke arah kami menandakan kalau memang benda-benda itu tidak memiliki senjata yang bisa diluncurkan dari jauh.

"Grafiti force waktu aktifnya terlalu singkat, sebelum kita sampai pada Shion aku rasa efeknya sudah hilang dauluan jarak dari sini masih lumayan jauh walau ditempuh dengan berlari."

"Jadi?"

"Aktifkan teritorimu dengan luas tiga meter! absolut zero! bentuk pertama! thunderbolt!"

Ya ampun. Percayalah kalau bukan aku yang menamakan teknik yang baru saja kueksekusi commandnya di konsole terminal, nama konyol macam itu sama sekali bukan ciri khasku. Dan percaya atau tidak, meneriakan hal semacam itu sangat membuatku malu.

Meskipun namanya memang kedengaran pasaran dan kekanakan, tapi dibalik nama itu ada banyak informasi yang terselip.

Agar kalian tidak bingung, akan kujelaskan dulu beberapa hal ini.

Teritori adalah area dimana semua sensor yang ada pada Hinata aktif dan jad sangat sensitif terhadap rangsangan dari benda sekitarnya, di dalam area ini Hinata akan mendapatkan indra super peka yang bisa membuatnya bisa melakukan countermeasure dari serangan macam apapun.

Semua informasi yang ada dalam teritori akan langsung bisa menerobos antrian untuk mendapatkan urutan pertama dalam pengeksekusian perintah tapi berhubung data yang dibawanya biasanya sangat banyak, CPU akan menerima beban yang banyak pula. Karena itu aku membatasi jaraknya hanya tiga meter saja agar dia masih bisa melakukan hal lain di saat yang bersamaan.

Absolut adalah kode yang menunjukan kalau gerakana ini bentuknya sure kill atau sure hit di mana serangan atau gerakan pertama adalah sekaligus yang terakhir. Serangan dilancarkan langsung ke titik lemah lawan setelah membaca data dari teritori yang dikirimkan ke memorinya.

Zero di sini adalah berapa lama delay yang diperlukan untuk melancarkan serangan selanjutnya. Angka di sini bisa diubah sesuai setingan yang kuberikan.

Bentuk gerakan dibagi menjadi beberapa level. Satu adalah jarak pendek, dua adalah jarak menengah, tiga adalah jarak jauh, serta empat aku belum selesai membaca manualnya tadi malam.

Lalu yang terakhir, thunderbolt adalah nama teknik ini. Peris seperti namanya, siapapun yang pertama masuk ke dalam teritori yang dicover Hinata akan langsung dijatuhkan dengan sekali tebas.

"Minggir kalian semua!"

Melewati jalur tengah dengan terang-terangan, kami berdua terus maju dengan kecepatan lambat. Dengan aku sebagai pusatnya Hinata terus menerus bergerak ke sana ke mari untuk menebas apapun yang mencoba mencapaiku.

"Ini lebih dari sekedar gawat."

Thunderbolt memang kuat dan cepat, tapi pada dasarnya teknik ini teknik antipersonel sama seperti metal eater yang hanya bisa digunakan untuk menyerang satu musuh dalam satu waktu meski mobilitasnya sangat tinggi. Jika musuh jumlahnya sangat banyak seperti ini, kami berdua akan tamat begitu mereka menyerang secara bersamaan.

Dan kabar buruknya, sepertinya mereka sudah mengetahui hal itu.

"Naruto!"

Tentu saja dia bingung, ada banyak target yang harus dia intersep tapi sistemnya tidak bisa menentukan yang mana yang harus dihentikan terlebih dahulu sebab ancaman yang datang bergerak dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Lompat!"

Hinata menarik kerah bajuku lalu melompat ke udara setelah membuang pedang di tangannya.

"Aktifkan grafiti force."

Lompatan Hinata memang tinggi, tapi ketinggiannya tidaklah terlalu spektakuler. Lagipula yang ingin kudapatkan bukan ketinggiannya melainkan perhatian dari doll-doll lain yang berada lebih jauh dari tempatku berada.

Doll-doll dibawah bisa melakukan gerakan dengan mobilitas tinggi adalah berkat kaki-kakinya.

Mau percaya atau tidak kaki-kai mereka sama sekali tidak menapak ke tanah, daripada dibilang berjalan meluncur akan lebih tepat untuk mendeskripsikan pergerakan mereka.

Bagaimana bisa begitu?

Kalau kau ingin membacanya silahkan saja, tapi kalau kau ingin menskipnya juga tidak apa-apa.

Sebelumnya, benda itu menyemprotkan sesuatu yang sepertinya bertindak sebagai penolak gelombang listrik. Lalu setelah itu, kaki mereka mengeluarkan listrik statis yang ditembakan ke area tadi. Dengan kekuatan yang ditimbulkan dari reaksi penolakan tanah pada listrik di bawahnya, benda itu bisa sedikit mengambang di udara dan membuat sebuah jarak antara kakinya dengan tanah.

Di ruang kecil di mana jarak itu terbentuk, sinar laser yang terkonsentrasi ditembakan dan membuat udara jadi panas lalu menyebar dengan cepat bagai ledakan. Efek itulah yang membuat benda itu bisa bergerak dengan cepat.

Teorinya hampir sama seperti shuttle pada roket.

Kami memutuskan untuk melompat agar mereka berkumpul di bawah kami sebab aku tahu kalau mereka tidak akan bisa menyamai ketinggian kami atau bahkan terbang.

Mereka tidak punya pendorong yang cukup kuat untuk mengangkat tubuhnya yang berat. Sebab mereka dibuat agar bisa bergerak cepat di darat untuk suatu alasan, mereka hanya bisa bergerak di sebuah dataran landai.

"Hancurkan mereka semua!"

Aku dan Hinata jatuh dengan grafiti force masih mengelilingi kami berdua.

Hampir semua doll yang sudah menunggu kami di bawah terlempar begitu saja, memberikan efek seperti sebuah teteas air yang baru saja jatuh ke dalam segelas air minum yang tenang. Kau masih ingat tentang bagaimana grafiti force bekerja kan? hukum aksi reaksi.

Dengan memanfaatkan momentum yang didapat saat aku dan Hianta jatuh, kami bisa disamakan dengan mortar ukuran besar.

"Kuserahkan yang di sini padamu aku akan membawa Shion keluar secepatnya!"

"Diterima!"

Aku langsung berlari, dan untuk keberakali-kalinya. Aku meninggalkan Hinata untuk menghadapi bahaya sendirian saja.

Maafkan aku.

Kalau aku terus di sana, bukannya membantu aku malah hanya akan membuat tujuan awal kami datang ke sini tidak tercapai. Jika aku terus bersamanya dia hanya akan fokus melindungiku dan ada kemungkinan di saat Hinata sudah selai membersekan musuh-musuhnya Shion sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan.

Aku tidak akan bilang mati, aku hanya bilang tidak bisa diselamatkan. Sebab membiarkannya mati adalah hal yang sama sekali tidak akan pernah kulakukan.

Berbagi tugas adalah cara paling efisien untuk menyelesaikan misi ini.

"Sekali lagi aku harus minta maaf."

Brak.

Aku mendobrak pintu rumah Shion lalu masuk dan segera menuju kamarnya. Memang benar kalau ada banyak tempat yang mungkin sedang dia diami, tapi hal yang pertama muncul di otaku adalah kamarnya sehingga tanpa ragu aku segera ke sana hanya untuk menemukan.

". . . . . . "

Mulutku tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang kulihat, tapi pikiranku masih jernih dan bisa mendeskripsikan apa yang baru saja kupandang.

Putih.

Sebuah celana dalam putih dengan hiasan bunga kecil di bagian depannya, lalu sebuah bra putih dengan hiasan yang sama di bagian tengah dada pemakainya. Dari apa yang kulihat, sepertinya dua buah pakaian dalam itu punya tekstur yang lembut.

"Ini. . . . . . . aku bia menjelaskannya."

Shion sendiri masih bengong dan mungkin belum sadar dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Seorang anak laki-laki remaja masuk ke kamarnya saat dia sedang tidak memakai apa-apa kecuali pakaian dalam.

"Hiii. . . . "

Mukanya berubah jadi merah dan setelah itu sepertinya dia akan meneriakan sesuatu. Hanya saja suaranya tidak pernah keluar sebab aku lebih dulu menubruknya sampai jatuh ke lantai.

Suara ledakan besar terdengar jelas dari depan rumah. Karena itulah aku segera bertindak untuk melindungi gadis ini dari apapun yang mungkin terbawa ke ruangan ini bersamanya.

Hanya saja, aku dapat bonus fanservice yang sama sekali tidak kuminta.

"Hiks."

"Lho. .lho. . lho. .lho kok nangis?"

Bukanya marah atau melakukan tindakan kasar lain padaku, dia malah melakukan hal yang sama sekali tidak pernah kubayangkan akan Shion lakukan. Selama ini aku selalu percaya kalau selain kegilaannya dia tidak punya kelemahan lain.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau bisa melakukan hal ini padaku."

Bukan dengan nada khasnya yang biasa, dia malah mengeluarkan suara serak yang lemah.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan memangnya?"

"Kau bilang dalam telpon kalau kau mau belajar denganku malam ini kan? ternyata kau malah . . . ."

Malah apa?

"Datang untuk melakukan hal semacam ini, dan bahkan kau tidak tahan sampai datang sepagi ini untuk segera melakukannya."

Melakukan apa?

Dan saat itu aku baru sadar.

Aku baru saja mendapat pengalaman pertamaku menindih seorang gadis seumuranku yang sedang hanya memakai pakaian dalamnya saja.

Jarak wajah kami sangat dekat sampai aku bisa merasakan nafasnya menghembus di bibirku, badan kami berdua saling menempel, kedua lengannya berada dalam genggaman kedua telapak tanganku sehingga dia tidak bisa bergerak lalu kedua kaki kami saling bersilangan dengan kaki kananku berada di antara kedua pahanya yang putih.

"Aaaaaaaa! apa yang baru saja kulakukan?"

Percayalah kalau aku sama sekali tidak melakukannya dengan sengaja.

"Tapi ini bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan hal itu!"

Berkali-kali ponselku bergetar yang artinya berbagai macam notifikasi sudah bertumpukan. Notifikasi itu tentu bukan dari akun jejaring sosialku, tapi dari program untuk mengotrol Hinata. Notifikasi hanya akan muncul jika ada perubahan sistem semacam update atau instalasi baru dan lainnya, laporan kegagalan fungsi atau eksekusi perintah dan eror, log aktifitas, dan yang terakhir. Keadaan hardware semacam kegagalan fungsi atau kerusakan dan lain sebagainya.

Sebab hal semacam ini mungkin akan terjadi dalam jangka waktu cepat atau lambat, aku sudah mempersiapkan sebuah program sederhana yang akan melakukan eksekusi otomatis beberapa perintah untuk mengontrol Hinata yang kutulis dalam Vala dan Pyhton.

Vala punya sintaks yang hampir sama dengan C dan dia juga punya kemampuan untuk membuat fungsi anonim, selain itu. Dengan vala sebuah referensi untuk suatu keadaan tidak perlu ditambahkan dan dihapus secara manual sebagai sarana untuk membuang-buang waktuku. Penambahan dan penghapusan referensi bisa dia lakukan sendiri secara otomatis.

Karena itulah aku memilihnya dan bukan basic yang ketinggalan jaman atau C yang sintaksnya kebanyakan.

Vala adalah bahasa source to source yang outputnya adalah bahasa lain, karena itulah aku menggunakan pyhton sebagai hasil akhirnya. Pyhton bisa membuat sintaks dan rumus yang rumit jadi mini dan sederhana.

Untuk sementara, tanpaku harusnya Hinata bisa mengatasi keadaan di sana sebab program yang kusisipkan itu bisa melakukan ekseksui perintah sesuai dengan keadaanya. Tapi yang namanya masin ya tetap saja pasti punya flaw sebab yang membuatnya adalah manusia. Sequence yang dibuat pasti lama-lama akan bisa dianalisa dan saat hal itu terjadi.

Hinata akan benar-benar dalam ketidakberuntungan yang sangat besar.

Untunya orang di masa depan sudah go opensource. Kalau tidak entah apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Naruto?"

"Penjelasanya akan kuberikan nanti, untuk sekarang ikut aku saja!"

Aku melepaskan jakektu lalu mamakaikannya badan Shion, dan meski tidak tahu pasti apa yang sedang terjadi dia menurut saja dan mengikutiku keluar dari rumahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu di sana?"

"Hahahaha sama sekali tidak baik.."

Kalau begitu jangan tertawa.

"Aku akan pergi lewat pintu belakang, kau masih bisa bertahan kan?"

"Tugasku adalah melindungimu, kalau kau bisa keluar dari tempat ini dengan selamat hancurpun aku tidak akan menyesal."

Kau ini memang bisa menyesal?

"Jangan bilang begitu bodoh!"

"Maafkan aku."

Rencanaku memang seperti itu, hanya manusia hanya bisa berencana.

Untuk masalah apa yang benar-benar akan terjadi masih terserah pada yang di atas. Rencanaku sudah berakhir bahkan sebelum dimulai. Karena, di belakang rumah Shion doll dengan jumlah yang sama juga sedang berjalan ke sana kemari. Lalu begitu ada yang melihat wajahku, pengejaranpun dimulai.

Kalau aku meminta Hinata datang ke sini sekarang, dia pasti akan memaksakan diri untuk segera bertemu denganku. Tapi dari notifikasi yang kudapat dia sedang berada dalam keadaan tertekan karena sedang diserang beberapa doll sekaligus. Dan karena dia sudah tidak punya penarik portablenya, langsung menuju ke sini dengan cepat sama sekali tidak mungkin.

Kalau dia tidak bisa ke sini, tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kulakukan kecuali datang padanya.

"Hey Naruto sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?"

Apa yang harus kulakukan. Jika ini adalah keadaan normal mungkin dia tidak akan percaya kalau aku menceritakan yang sebenarnya, tapi kalau sekarang meski aku bilang kalau Hinata adalah alien mungkin dia akan percaya begitu saja.

Menceritakan kalau Hinata sebenarnya adalah android dari masa depan adalah jawaban jujur, tapi meski aku tidak jujurpun dia juga tidak akan tahu. Misalkan aku mengatakan kalau benda-benda ini adalah senjata rahasia Amerika dan Hinata adalah agen rahasia yang menyamar dia mungkin akan percaya meski itu bukan yang sesungguhnya.

Yang jadi masalah adalah bukan apa yang akan kukatakan. Apapun yang penjelasan yang kuberikan padanya hanya akan berakhir pada satu hal, aku dan dia menyimpan satu rahasia yang sama.

Artinya.

Dia akan ikut masuk dalam masalahku.

Ini bukan masalah jujur atau bohong, ini adalah masalah hidup atau mati.

"Shion . . . . . . awas!"

Sebuah doll tanpa peringatan dulu tiba-tiba melompat ke arahku, dan yang lebih buruk posisi Shion ada di depanku yang berarti dia adalah mangsa yang sangat empuk sebab posisinya yang membelakangi musuh.

Dengan cepat aku segera memegang kedua pundaknya lalu menukar posisi kami berdua.

"Guh!"

Aku dan Shion terdorong oleh tabrakan dari doll tadi ke sebuah tembol.

"Naruto kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sama sekali tidak, bukan hanya punggungu yang sakit lengku juga terasa seperti mau patah. Sebab kami langsung terdorong menuju tembok, aku harus menahan berat kami berdua dengan kedua tangaku agar Shion tidak terjepit olehku dengan keras.

"Bisakah kita bicarakan ini nanti? waktunya sama sekali tidak tepat sekarang."

Aku segera kembali membawa Shion masuk dan menariknya menuju pintu depan agar bisa bertemu dengan Hinata yang ada di sebrang gedung.

"Hinata mendekatlah ke pintu dan lindungi kami."

"Diterima!"

Sebuah ledakan kembali terdengar, kali ini volumenya sangat keras sampai membuat kami berdua mau tidak mau harus menutupi telinga kami. Lalu setelah beberapa saat, tembok yang berada beberapa tiga meter di samping kiri kami hancur dan berlubang besar.

"Rumahku!"

"Apa-apaan ledakan tadi itu?"

Keluar dari lubang itu adalah Hinata yang kelihatanya babak belur. Tunggu, aku rasa bukan kelihatannya. Dia memang babak belur.

"Mungkin mereka sudah memutuskan kalau cara biasa tidak bisa mengalahkanku jadi mereka memutuskan untuk meledakan diri begitu berada pada jarak tertentu."

Pergi dari sini jadi semakin sulit. Doll di luar sepertinya sudah mengetahui kelemahan Hinata, sekuat apapun serangan yang dia lancarkan semua itu akan jadi percuma kalau tidak ada kontak langsung dengan lawannya. Sebab mereka juga tidak punya senjata jarak jauh mereka malah memutuskan untuk menjaga jarak dan menjadikan dirinya bom bunuh diri begitu Hinata bisa mendekat.

"Hinata, bersiaplah mengalami perjalanan penuh guncangan."

"Huh?"

10.

Rencanaku sangatlah sederhana. Hinata lari di depan kami dan menyapu jalan, lalu aku di belakang dan menjaga Shion yang sengaja kami tempatkan di tengah. Dengan menggunakan Shion sebagai pusat rotasinya, aku dan Hinata akan bertukar posisi jika ada serangan datang.

Sebab pada dasarnya Hinata hanya akan melindungiku, aku harus selalu memposisikan diri di belakangnya sambil menghimpit posisi Shion yang ada di tengah. Kalau aku tidak melakukannya, Hinata akan membiarkan saja Shion dalam posisi terbuka.

"Sebagai manusia, aku benar-benar merasa capek."

Tapi aku tidak boleh berhenti.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi setidaknya aku tahu jelas kalau aku memperlambat kalian."

"Kalau kau tahu itu, bekerjasamalah dan berjalan lebih cepat."

Kalau tidak karena melindungi Shion kami memang mungkin sudah bisa pergi dari tempat ini. Tapi sekali lagi kubilang, benda-benda itu sama sekali tidak memikirkan apa yang mereka perbuat. Mereka akan menghancurkan apapun yang menghalngi misinya untuk membunuhku.

"Daripada begitu apakah tidak lebih simple kalau kalian kabur sendiri dan meninggalkanku di sini? kalau terus begini kita semua bisa mati."

Mungkin baginya, sedikit lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali. Tapi bagiku, kalau tidak semua itu tidak ada artinya.

Dia ada benar tapi dia ada salahnya juga.

Yang jadi target sebenarnya adalah aku, kalau aku pergi sendiri mungkin mereka akan dengan senang hati mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi. Dengan begitu aku bisa menyelamatkan Shion dengan cepat.

Sepertinya dia tidak mengetahui fakta di atas, dia mungkin berpikir hal yang lebih simple seperti dia ingin mengorbankan diri agar aku dan Hinata bisa lolos.

Dia adalah orang seperti itu.

"Sayangnya Shion, di dunia ini ada sebuah hukum tidak terlulis yang mengatakan kalau tugas seorang laki-laki adalah melindungi wanita karena itulah aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu."

Entah siapa yang membuat hukum bodoh semacam itu.

"Jangan bodoh!"

Aku tidak bodoh. Aku tetap di sini karena aku berpikir ke depan. Selain karena alasan yang kuanggap keren di atas, ada satu alasan lagi yang membuatku tidak bisa meninggalkannya di sini.

Benda-benda itu bertingkah agak aneh. Jika memang tujuannya adalah membunuhku, akan lebih cepat kalau mereka datang sekaligus dan meledakan dirinya di hadapanku secara langsung. Tapi tidak ada kejadian semacam itu, malahan aku bisa melihat kalau beberapa dari mereka sengaja menjaga jarak dan bahkan ada satu atau dua yang meninggalkan tempat ini. Selain itu, lengan mereka tidak berbentuk tajam melainkan punya bentuk plus atau minus di ujungnya.

Seperti obeng.

Aku punya perasaan kalau mereka punya tujuan lain dan bukan hanya ingin membunuhku. Jadi kesimpulannya, meski aku pergi dari sini tidak ada jaminan kalau mereka semua akan ikut pergi dan mengejarku.

Dan hal itu berbahaya untuk orang di sekitar sini. Terutama Shion.

"Naruto, di sampingmu!"

Teriakan Hinata menyadarkanku kalau dari samping ada sebuah doll yang melompat dengan kecepatan tinggi tepat ke arah Shion.

"Sialan!"

Aku terlambat berganti posisi.

"Shion!"

Aku segera meraih badannya lalu menutupinya dengan badanku. Kalau aku terlambat bisa dipastikan kalau Hinata juga terlambat. Satu-satunya cara untuk meminimalisir luka adalah dengan menjadikan badanku sendiri sebagai tamengn gadis itu.

Blast.

Benda itu meledak setelah tepat berada dua meter di sampingku dan melemparkan kami beriga ke tembok gerbang rumah Shion.

"Uughhhh.!"

Begitu mendengar teriakanku, Hinata yang lebih babak belur dariku langsung bergegas menghampiriku. Dan begitu dia sampai matanya langsung melebar karena terkejut.

"Naruto tanganmu?"

Aku sendiri tidak sadar kapan tepatnya aku mengalaminya, begitu aku sadar pergelangan tangan kananku sudah berbentuk aneh. Di pergelangan tangan kananku ada sebuah tonjolan besar yang bisa dilihat dengan jelas, lalu telapak tanganku berubah posisi dan menekuk secara tidak normal.

"Mungkin tanganku patah dan persendianannya bergeser saat ledakan tadi."

Hinata jatuh dan berdiri di atas kedua lutunya sambil menghadapku dengan muka tidak percaya.

"Aku melakukannya lagi."

Melakukan apa?

"Aku melakukannya lagi, aku gagal melindungmu lagi."

"Kau tidak gagal melindungiku."

"Aku sudah gagal menjalankan tugasku, aku berkali-kali membiarkanmu terluka, aku membiarkanmu menuju bahaya sendirian karena ketidakkompetenanku, dan. . . . . . dan bahkan kau diskors karena perbuatan bodohku dan . . . . . "

Ternyata android bodoh ini masih juga memikirkan hal itu.

"Sialan!"

Di depanku ada seorang gadis yang terlukan, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Dari dahi Shion mengalir darah yang tidak sedikit, meski aku tahu kalau setidaknya dia masih hidup aku tidak bisa memastikan kalau keadaanya baik-baik saja. Aku harap tidak ada luka dalam organ dalamnya, tapi yang jelas keadaanya sangat tidak baik dan tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja.

"Brisiiiik! kau bisa diam tidak? sekarang bukan saatnya untuk membicarakan masalah sentimentil semacam ini!"

Selain itu ada kemungkinan serangan lanjutan akan datang, jadi dia benar-benar harus segera diungsikan ke tempat yang aman.

"Hinata, saat ini adalah waktu yang paling tepat untuk membawa Shion ke tempat yang aman."

Karena terjadi sebuah ledakan, lapisan penolak listrik statis di tanah menjadi menguap, karena itulah akan butuh beberapa saat untuk doll-doll tadi kembali bisa mendekat.

"Bawa dia ke atap gedung yang belum jadi itu, aku rasa di sana dia akan aman aku akan menunggu di sini."

Doll yang mengejar kami tidak akan bisa memanjat karena tidak ada pijakan yang landai, dan mereka juga tidak bisa melompat karena itulah gedung yang hanya terdiri dari tembok tegak lurus dan atap adalah tempat berlindung yang sementara ini aman.

"Aku akan membawa kalian berdua."

"Aku akan tinggal! bawa saja Shion! jika kau membawa kami berdua di saat yang sama kau akan jadi lambat dan pasti bisa dikejar oleh benda-benda sialan itu, lagipula kau bisa menjemputku lagi kan."

Kalau yang terakhir itu sepertinya agak tidak mungkin. Kalau Hinata mendekatiku lagi, bisa saja doll-doll di sekitarku akan mengahangi jalannya dan mulai meledakan diri.

"Tapi. . ."

"Ini perintah!"

"Di-Teri. . . ma!"

Hinata mampu membawa kami berdua secara bersamaan, tapi jika dia membawaku semua doll itu pasti akan mengejar dan mungkin saja melakukan sesuatu untuk menghancurkan tempat yang sudah kubilang tadi dengan meledakan diri. Tapi jika aku tetap di sini mereka hanya akan memperhatikanku dan membiarkan saja Shion dan Hinata pergi.

Dan Hinata tahu semua itu. Tapi dia tidak bisa menolak karena itu adalah perintahku. Aku harus menjaga keadaanku antara mungkin dan tidak mungkin mati, sebab kalau aku sudah bisa dipastikan akan mati. Apapun yang kulakukan Hinata tidak akan mendengarkan perintahku.

Hukum tertinggi dalam pikirannya adalah.

Jangan biarkan aku mati.

Hinata langsung melompat dengan tinggi sambil membawa Shion di kedua tangannya, lalu begitu jatuh dia langsung mengaktifkan grafiti force dan menyapu beberapa doll dengan efek gelombang kejut yang ditimbulkan, dia mengambil sebuah tali lalu dengan sekali lempar dia berhasil mengaitkannya pada sesuatu di atas.

Dengan begitu dia naik dan sampai di atas.

Dengan selamat.

"Sekarang aku harus bagaimana?"

Dengan kedua tangan saja aku sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lalu bagaimana bisa aku berharap mampu bertahan hidup dengan satu tangan yang patah. Yang patah memang hanya pergelangannya saja, tapi begitu kugerakan lenganku semua bagian jadi iku terasa sakit.

Aku mengeluarkan ponselku. Sebab aku suaraku sudah susah untuk kukeluarkan aku memutuskan untuk menghubungi Hinata lewat ponsel.

"Hinata, dengarkan aku! kalau kau masih memikirkan masalah skorsking itu sekarang aku perintahkan kau untuk melupakannya!"

"Tapi aku. . . . "

"Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkannya, setidaknya untuk sekarang."

Untuk ukuran barang elektronik, perasaanmu terlalu sensitif.

"Kau tahu tidak? dari dulu hidupku sudah penuh masalah."

Dari dulu, dari jauh sebelum aku bertemu dengan Hinata hidupku sudah dipenuhi masalah. Tidak diingkan oleh orang tuaku sendiri, di buang begitu saja, hidup di jalanan, dan hampir di jual.

Bahkan setelah sudah diadopsipun masalah masih tidak mau meninggalkanku, di sekolah aku seperti dijauhi, di rumah aku tidak pernah dianggap keluarga, dan bahkan sekarang ada mesin pembunuh dari masa depan yang menginginkan nyawaku.

Hidupku benar-benar sulit.

"Maafkan aku."

Suaranya kedengaran kecil. Dan aku yakin itu bukan karena gangguan sinyal.

"Dengarkan saja aku!"

Dengan margin setipis kertas, aku berhasil menghindari pukulan mematikan dari samping kananku.

"Hidupku sudah penuh dengan masalah."

Aku berlari ke sana ke mari melwati celah-celah sempit yang ada untuk menghindari satu demi satu serangan yang ditujukan untuk membunuhku. Meski tidak sepenuhnya aman, tapi setidaknya aku masih bisa menghindari hidupku berakhir.

"Jadi tambah satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, atau berapapun masalah tidak ada bedanya! walaupun kau adalah pembawa masalah aku akan terus bersamamu."

"Naruto. . . . ."

Jempolku langsung menekan sebuah icon untuk menutup pembicaraan kami, lalu aku membuka sebuah aplikasi baru dengan menswipe bagian samping kanan layar ponselku.

Sebuah layar hitam dengan tulisan putih muncul.

Aku menuliskan SU kemudia memberikan passwordku dengan susah payah karena sambil berlari dan menggunakan tangan kiri. Setelah itu kutuliskan kata REBOOT di dalamnya.

Setelah beberapa detik, aku bisa melihat Hinata tergeletak dengan mata tertutup.

Sambil terus beralari ke sana ke mari, aku berusaha sebisa mungkin menghindari luka yang fatal. Kalau rencana ini sampai gagal tidak diragukan lagi kalau aku akan mati.

Ponselku bergetar.

~#Please choose the appropriate system

Di sana ada empat buah tulisan yang harus kupilih.

Boot Generic Kernel (Recomended)

Boot Low Latency Kernel

Advance option

Memory Test.

Yang kupilih adalah yang kedua.

"Hinata, yang kau maksud dengan melindungiku tidak terbatas pada fisik saja kan? apa yang berharga untuku, apa yang kusayangi, dan apa yang dekat denganku juga akan kau lindungi kan?"

Hinata mulai bangun dan suaranya kembali masuk ke telingaku setela aku mengangkat VOIP darinya.

"Iya, semua yang kaumiliki akan kujaga dengan baik."

. . . . .

Meski keadaan sangat berisik, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa sangat tenang untuk sesaat.

Suara jariku yang sedang mengetikan perintah dalam konsol terminlapun bahkan sampai tidak bisa kurasakan.

./gear4

Hinata mengatakan sebuah kalimat.

"Teritory Expand!"

Sebuah gelombang kejut tiba-tiba menabraku, meski tidak cukup kuat untuk membuatku bergerak dari tempatku berdiri. Tapi hal itu sangat terasa di kulit. Gelombang itu datang dari Hinata yang sedang berdiri di atas atap.

Dengan suara tenang dia mulai berjalan dan mengatakan sesuatu lagi.

"Keinginanmu adalah perintah bagiku, harapanmu adalah tujuan hidupku, lalu impianmu. . . . ."

Aku melemparakan sebuah bola kaca berbentuk seperti lampu disco ke atas kepalaku setinggi-tingginya dengan sekuat tenaga. Setelah itu Hinata melompat jauh lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

"Adalah tugasku untuk melindunginya!"!

Dia yang sedang melayang mengacungkan telunjuknya padaku, bukan. Pada bola yang tepat berada di atas kepalaku.

"Anihilation! Zero! Bentuk kedua! Rainstormmm!"

Sebuah cahaya kecil keluar dari salah satu jari Hinata, lalu begitu cahaya itu menabrak bola kaca yang baru saja kulemparkan, cahaya yang jumlahnya tadi hanya satu menjadi berlipatganda dalam sekeja dan menghujani area ini dengan sinarnya.

"Indah sekali."

Meski yang kuhadapi adalah sebuah laser berspektrum tinggi yang bisa membelah benda apapun, tapi rasa takut tidak sedikitpun ada padaku. Sebab area ini ada dalam Teritori Hinata, di dalam daerah ini dia bisa bisa mengetahui apapun yang terjadi di dalamnya. Normalnya tidak akan ada yang bisa lolos dengan badan utuh jika disirami hujan semacam ini, tapi Hinata bisa mengatur arah dari cahaya itu agar tidak mengenaiku.

Aku melakukan reboot system ke kernel low latency agar dia bisa memperbesar teritorinya tanpa menurunkan kemampuannya melakukan penyerangan masal yang harus presisi..

Setelah lima detik berlalu, semua doll di sekitarku sudah barubah jadi seperti rongsokan yang baru saja dipotong-potong untuk didaur ulang.

Bola yang tadi kulempar kembali jatuh bersama dengan Hinata tepat mendarat di depanku.

"Sebelum kita pergi ke rumah sakit, aku ingin kau berjanji padaku."

Hinata merendahkan badanya lalu menopang dirinya hanya dengan kedua lututnya.

"Meski sepertinya aku tidak pantas mengatakannya, tapi jangan pernah membahayakan diri sendirian saja, kalau kau ingin melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya setidaknya beri tahu aku."

Meski aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membantunya.

"Hal berbaha. . . bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Bisa tahu apa? tahu kalau kau semalaman tidak kembali karena mencari tracer itu sendirian? tentu saja aku tahu sebab kau adalah miliku."

Tentu saja alasan sebenarnya aku bisa tahu bukan karena itu, tapi karena ada log berisi aktifitas dan lokasi yang direkam oleh aplikasi untuk mengontrol si Hinata.

"Maa. . . "

"Jangan kebanyakan minta maaf, kalimat itu tidak cocok untukmu! aku hanya ingin kau berjanji."

"Perintah. . . "

Hahhhhhh.

Susah sekali bicara dengan android ini.

"Yang kumau adalah sebuah janji darimu, bukan perintah jadi jangan masukan permintaanku yang tadi dalam kategori perintah."

Kau bukan sekedar mesin.

Aku ingin mengatakannya tapi tidak bisa.

"Kau tahu kan Hinata? tanpaku kau sama sekali tidak berguna, tapi aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu."

Dalam arti yang sesungguhnya, bukan dalam hal romantisme. Kalau dia tidak ada aku akan mati.

"Berhubung kita tidak bisa kehilangan satu sama lain, aku mau kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku dan menuju bahaya sendirian saja."

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana air mata bisa tebentuk dan keluar dari kelopak matanya, tapi yang jelas. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku.

"Di terima."

Aku melihat seseorang yang benar-benar tersenyum dalam tangis.

* * *

Sebenarnya, saya pengin menulis cerita ini dari awal sampe end dalam satu volume. Tapi sayangnya hal itu agak gak mungki, jadi nanti saya bagi ke dalam 3 atau 4 volume yang satu volumenya berisi satu ark dengan 3 atau 4 chap (prolog dan epilog tidak dihitung). Saya harap yang baca gak bosen karena saya menambahkan terlalu banyak info di dalamnya.

Yang review saya udah bales tentunya kecuali yang anonim.

Sampai jumpa lagi, semoga bulan depan bisa update. Terima kasih.


End file.
